Magia del amor
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Traduccion Autorisada por el autor original: Sumary: Fluttershy esta enamorada de una de sus amigas y su mejor amiga trata de ayudarla a confesar sus sentimientos, podra dar a conoser sus sentimientos y vencer su timides. Advertencia: Contiene Femlash si no te gusta no lo veas Epilogo subido!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor, bueno también soy un idiota, despistado pero eso es punto y aparte : 3 .

Titulo original: Magic of love

Autor: MysteriousStanger

Nº De caps: 15

Status: Completada el 17 de diciembre de 2012

Nota del Traductor: Nada que decir más que disfruten de esta linda y extremadamente empalagosa historia (Casi muero de diabetes pero me encanta : 3).

**Magia del amor**

**Capitulo 1**

Era un calido, día de primavera en Ponyville, y todos los ponys disfrutaban por si mismos en el exterior.

Hay había toneladas de parejas pasando el día juntos bajo el brillo del sol, Solo algunas nubes estaban en el cielo; era el día perfecto para estar con ese pony especial. Pero dentro de una casa que lucia como un árbol, hay estaba una tímida pony cuidando a una ardilla que se había roto una pierna. Más que nada ella deseaba estar afuera disfrutando del día con la pony que le gustaba, pero ella estaba demasiado asustada para confesar sus sentimientos. Estaba asustada de perder una amistad.

"Aquí tienes, ahora prométeme serás mas cuidadoso la próxima ves okay" le dijo Fluttershy suavemente"Puedes tener estas nueces por ser tan buen paciente". La ardilla asintió y se fue. Fluttershy se poso en su sofá y emitió un suspiro. Ángel se acerco a ella.

"OH Ángel, que es lo que voy a hacer? Yo realmente quiero decirle como me siento, pero que pasa si ella me rechaza? Que pasa si ella empieza a odiarme?

Ángel solo la observo. El no estaba feliz viéndola así como estaba, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer. De repente alguien llamo a la puerta Fluttershy troto a la puerta para ver un rostro familiar saludándola.

"Hola querida, vine a ver como te sentías" La expresión de Rarity mostraba preocupación.

"O, Um… bien creo" Fluttershy mantenía su cabeza baja.

"Tu no puedes esconder tus emociones; puedo darme cuenta de que estas decaída… Yo vine a hablar contigo, así que puedo pasar?".

"OH, claro… lo siento".Fluttershy se movió a un lado, permitiendo a su mejor amiga entrar antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Rarity se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa.

" Siéntate, Fluttershy. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto"

"Yo…yo no quiero hablar de sobre esto" Ella dijo mientras se ruborizaba, pero Rarity no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

" Tenemos que hablar de esto Fluttershy. Tú no puedes esconder tus sentimientos para siempre; eventualmente tendrás que contarle"

Fluttershy sabia de la persistencia de su mejor amiga; y ella no iba irse hasta obtener lo que quería. Sin estar convencida el Pegaso se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa con la cabeza baja. Rarity hablo primero.

" Dime Fluttershy…tu vas a decirle a ella?".

La pony amarilla se ruboriza aun más. " Yo…yo no se, apenas puedo estar cuando estoy cerca de ella. Como se supone que voy a decirle" Ella dejo su cabeza reposar en la mesa. Rarity puso su casco sobre el de su amiga, haciendo que Fluttershy la observara.

"Escúchame Fluttershy. Tu tienes que hacerlo, ella necesita saberlo, que pasa si ella se enamora de otro pony, como crees que te sentirías"

Fluttershy lo pensó por unos minutos. No se sentiría lindo; ella no seria capaz de tolerar esas emociones, y no seria capaz de culpar a su amiga siendo que estaría hiriendo a alguien a quien ella aprecia. Hubiera sido su culpa . Ella no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando sobre eso hasta que Rarity la llamo.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy!". La tímida pony dio un salto por el susto que le causo y casi cae de la silla pero Rarity la atrapo justo a tiempo.

"Lo siento por asustarte querida pero pensé que te perdíamos" Fluttershy respiraba rápido hasta que se calmo.

"Estas bien? En que estabas pensando?".

"Yo creo… que me arrepentiría de no contarle… pero si lo hago… ella dejaría de verme de la misma manera que ahora…"Fluttershy miro en los ojos de su amiga y dijo , con vos un poco ruidosa."Ella podría odiarme…"

Rarity la miro con firmeza, confianza y dijo," Fluttershy, ella jamás haría eso! Incluso si te ve de otra manera ella seguirá queriendo ser tu amiga, hablamos de Twilight recuerdas, ella se preocupa por ti".

La unicornio se paro sin darse cuenta que estaba al lado de Fluttershy sosteniendo sus cascos, Rarity observaba directamente los ojos de Fluttershy pero esta no lo hacia. Ella tenía una expresión triste y estaba evitando mirar a Rarity.

"Fluttershy mírame" La tímida pony lentamente miro hacia ella.

"Prométeme que desde ahora vas a tratar de confesarle tus sentimientos" Fluttershy abrió su boca para protestar, pero Rarity puso su casco un su boca para silenciarla."Mientras mas esperes más daño te harás a ti misma. No me gusta verte así, y todo el mundo esta preocupado por ti… vine aquí porque Twilight vino a mi casa preguntando por ti" Rarity removió su casco de la boca de su amiga dejándola hablar.

"Ella…ella lo hizo".

"Por supuesto que lo hizo, querida te dije que todos están preocupados. Ella me dijo que tú estabas actuando extraña últimamente, ella quiere que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes".

Fluttershy no dijo nada por unos momentos, estaba pensando. Todos estaban preocupadas por ella, pero mas importante, Twilight estaba preocupada por ella. Ella estaba hiriendo a la pony que mas le importaba, Ella tenia que hacer algo…Finalmente, ella rompió el silencio.

"Okay" ella se paro," Yo voy a decirle…te prometo que daré lo mejor!" su vos estaba llena de confianza. Rarity nunca antes la había visto asi y se lleno de tanta felicidad que no pudo evitar abrazarla.

**Estoy intentando algo nuevo, no paso mucho desde que me convertí un Brony y me dije a mi mismo que no haría fics de ninguna pareja. Pero no pude con migo mismo.**

**De cualquier manera, díganme lo que piensan. Tengo más capítulos que escribir pero necesito su aprobación.**

**También necesito su ayuda porque no puedo escribir el acento texano! Y quiero incluir a Aplejack en capítulos futuros pero necesito su ayuda! E leído algunos fics sobre ella( apledash es mi segunda pareja favorita, shame on me XD).**

**De cualquier manera sus pensamientos son apreciados : ).**

**Editado 01/05/03 para corregir errores cortesía de BluedragonIsAwesome!**

Nota del traductor: Las notas del autor original son las que estan en negrita, dejen su review si les gusto


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor,

**Capitulo 2**

Al día siguiente:

Dentro de la librería, un unicornio lavanda estaba leyendo un libro. El piso estaba cubierto de estos. Spike estaba sentado justo a lado de ella, tratando de no caer dormido.

"Puedo ir ahora" El bebe dragón bostezo. El se estaba sentado hay desde hace horas, pero Twiligth le había pedido que se quedara donde estaba.

"Aun no Spike, tiene que estar por algún lugar… Aquí esta, mira esta fotografía!" ella le paso el libro a el, Spike lo tomo indeferentemente.

"Quien es este pony? OH, aquí dice… Star Swirl el barbudo?".

"Ha! Vez? Yo te dije que el existió"

" Tu me hiciste a mi esperar solo por esto?!".

Tubo ganas de tirarle el libro a Twiligth en la cabeza por tan estupida razón, pero se detuvo a si mismo de hacer eso.

" Si, ahora se un buen dragón y ponlo de nuevo en su lugar, lo harías?".

Ella sonreía sin notar la ira del dragón, Spike suprimió un fuerte grito y se levanto. El puso el libro a donde pertenecía.

"Yo voy a ayudarte a limpiar el resto de ellos". Ella uso su magia y en menos de un segundo todos los libros estaban en sus respectivos lugares, segundos después alguien llamo a la puerta.

" Puedes ir a atender Spike. Gracias!". Normalmente a el no le importaría abrir la puerta. Pero estaba enfadado con Twiligth en ese mismo momento.

"Seguro Twiligth no hay problema" Dijo sarcásticamente, al abrir la puerta ellos vieron que estaban siendo visitados por un Pegaso amarillo.

"Um…Hola…espero no estar interrumpiendo…" Ella dijo con una silenciosa voz.

" Fluttershy. Es un placer verte, como has estado?" Twiligth estaba feliz de ver a su amiga de nuevo. Recientemente, se sentía como si Fluttershy la estuviera evitando y cada vez que trataba de hablarle, ella parecía actuar más nerviosa de lo normal.

"Bien…Yo…Yo me preguntaba si tu…si tu quisieras ir a caminar conmigo…Por supuesto si es que no estas ocupada" Dijo la ultima parte rápido y espero por una respuesta, ligeramente sonrojada, a pasado tiempo desde que intento hablar con ella.

" Seguro, eso suena divertido. Acabo de terminar de estudiar y necesito un poco de aire fresco".

Fluttershy se sonrojo aun más. Rápidamente escondió su rostro esperando que su amada no lo note. " OH bien…quiero decir…Deberíamos ir antes de que el sol se ponga".

"Okay…" Estaba un poco confundida con la extraña conducta de su amiga, "Spike no te molestaría estar solo un rato, verdad?".

"No del todo. Twiligth no necesitas preocuparte por mi." Estar solo era lo que necesitaba con urgencia ahora. Esperaba poder calmarse más antes de que Twiligth volviera.

"Esta bien, vámonos Fluttershy!"

El corazón de Fluttershy siempre daba un salto cada vez que Twiligth decía su nombre " Um…si! Nos vemos luego Spike…!"Ella dijo antes de ir y alcanzar a Twiligth.

"Estaré bien Twiligth, solo diviértete" Tan pronto como perdió de vista a Twiligth, el cerro la puerta y dejo salir un fuerte grito de victoria.

Las dos yeguas caminaron en silencio por un tiempo. Fluttershy estaba nerviosa por estar sola con su amada, además de la presión de tener que confesarle sus sentimientos antes del final del día. No se le ocurría nada que decirle. Finalmente fue Twiligth quien rompió el incomodo silencio.

"Así que… Que has estado haciendo últimamente?."

"No mucho realmente…Los animales me necesitan y… e estado mas ocupada últimamente…".

Twiligth apenas la oía, estaba hablando mas bajo de lo que normalmente lo hace y eso ya le estaba diciendo algo. "Fluttershy estas segura que estas bien?".

"Si…porque…porque no lo estaría!?".

"Bueno, has estado actuando extraño estos últimos días. Rara vez te veo y cada vez que trato de hablarte, tu te escapas…Fluttershy…aun quieres ser mi amiga?"

"Que!?" La Pegaso no estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

Twiligth continuo, por el tono de su voz Fluttershy se dio cuenta que estaba muy preocupada.

"Pareciera que tu me evitas siempre que puedes y te escondes solo de mi… Te veo hablar tranquilamente con otros ponys, así que porque me ignoras solo a mí?.

Fluttershy se detuvo de repente. Twiligth también cuan vio a su amiga o ex-amiga detenerse. Volteo para ver que andaba mal con la Pegaso pero esta tenia la cabeza baja.

"Twiligth… Tu siempre serás mi amiga… no te odio y jamás lo haría…"

"Entonces porque sigues evitándome?"

Fluttershy trato de pensar en algo pero en lo único que pudo pensar fue en la verdad. Exhalo profundamente y dijo" Porque…Porque yo…yo…me…" Pero fue interrumpida por una pony que ambas conocían muy bien.

"OH, bien, aquí estas Twiligth" La pony rosa salto hacia ellas.

"OH, hola Pinkie pie "Twilight sonrio. Ver a Pinkie pie siempre la alegraba, pareciera que la pony rosa llevara felicidad por donde pasara.

"Que estas haciendo aqui?"Twiligth sonrío al ver a Pinkie pie saltando continuamente alrededor de ellas.

"Buscándote tontita!, necesito que me ayudes".

"Mi ayuda para que?".

"Te diré cuento lleguemos a mi habitación!" Pinkie tomo a Twiligth y se la llevo muy rápido, dejando sola a Fluttershy.

"Porque yo me enamore de ti…" Luego de decir esto, tristemente camino a casa sola.

**Bueno tienen que amar a Pinkie pie ****.**

**Casi, pero soy tan malo XD.**

**Si quieren saber que pasa manténganse conectados! ****.**

**Editado 01/05/13 para corregir errores, cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor.

**Magia del amor**

**Capitulo 3**

"Ella hizo que?!" Rarity exclamo enojadamente.

"Yo…yo no pude hacer nada… ella me tomo por sorpresa…lo siento… ".Fluttershy estaba en su cama, bastante disgustada por las circunstancias. Justo cuando ella tuvo suficiente valor para confesarse a su amor, algo como esto tenía que pasar.

"Pero Pinkie Pie sabe de tus sentimientos por Twilight-todas lo sabemos! Como pudo hacer algo como esto?!".

"Rarity!".

Fluttershy se sentó en su cama. A ella no le gustaba cuando los ponis decía cosas malas sobre otros ponis especialmente a sus espaldas.

"Lo siento…pero…".

"No tienes que disculparte. Fluttershy, Creo que estaba hablando de más, voy a hablar con ella mas tarde, pero ahora tenemos que discutir que es lo que vamos a hacer" Fluttershy soltó un suspiro, cerro los ojos y dejo descansar su cabeza en su almohada otra vez.

"Esto es difícil para mi…yo no se que es lo que tengo que hacer…Dime que hacer por favor Rarity! Yo necesito ayuda!".

"Estoy pensando, estoy pensando!".

Rarity estaba tratando de pensar una manera de ayudar a su amiga y resolver este problema, pero no se le ocurría nada. Ella observo a la Pegaso amarilla con una mirada triste.

"Lo siento cariño pero no se me ocurre nada…", lagrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas de Fluttershy.

"esta bien…creo que ella nunca sabrá como me siento…talvez sea lo mejor".

"No hables de esa manera! Ustedes dos son la una para la otra y no descansare hasta que las vea juntas, te lo prometo!.

El silencio lleno la habitación, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que Fluttershy dejo su cama y fue a abrazar a su amiga unicornio.

"Yo…yo aprecio lo que estas haciendo por mi, Rarity…eres tan buena amiga. Tu fuiste la primera pony a la que le conté sobre mis sentimientos1 hacia Twiligth y me has apoyado desde entonces".

"OH si, recuerdo ese día cuando te encontré viendo a Twiligth escondida entre los arbustos…jamás te había visto tan nerviosa antes!" Fluttershy dejo salir una risita y termino el abrazo.

"Tuve que ir contigo para que le cuentes a las otras, recuerdas. Todas tomaron muy bien la noticia, y Pinkie pie casi te rompe los huesos del abrazo que te dio!" La tímida pony continuaba sonriendo y sonrojándose. Estaba muy agradecida por tener tan buenas amigas, cada una apoyándola de diferentes maneras, a veces la animaban a decir lo que sentían mientras que otras se retiraban para darle tiempo a solas con Twiligth, pero aun así, ella no podía hacerlo, ella no quería arruinar su amistad.

Rarity estaba en lo correcto, ella tenía que hacerlo o se arrepentiría cuando sea mayor. Ella tenía que decirle a Twiligth y mientras más temprano mejo. Todo lo que necesitaba era una oportunidad. Ella no podía retroceder, no ahora, Rarity le había dado todo su apoyo.

"Fluttershy?"

"Huh?".

Ella no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando. La expresión de su amiga mostraba preocupación y ella sabia porque: Ella no tenía ningún plan.

Pero un llamado a la puerta las detuvo de seguir pensando. Ambas trotaron bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a la entrada, Rarity se paro detrás de Fluttershy mientras esta habría la puerta. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver quien era la visitante.

"Twilight?" Dijo la tímida pony.

"Hola Fluttershy y Rarity! Me estaba preguntaba si podríamos continuar con el paseo que teníamos ayer antes de que Pinkie pie nos interrumpiera".

Ambas ponis dentro de la casa no podía creer la buena suerte que tenían. No había manera de que se les escape esta oportunidad.

"OH por supuesto Twilight, solo déjame que me prepararme!".

"Genial Um….Rarity? También quieres venir con nosotras" Rarity apresuradamente pensó en una excusa para no ir.

"Lo siento Twilight. Pero tengo que ir a ver Pinkie pie. Talvez en otra ocasión." Se dio vuelta y susurro al oído de Fluttershy "Buena suerte" Y así se alejo del lugar.

En la primera parte de la caminata, Fluttershy permaneció en silencio. Tenia mas confianza que antes, pero no tenia idea de que decir, afortunadamente Twilight hablo.

"Lamento lo de ayer pero Pinkie pie quería que yo pruebe un nuevo pastel que esta preparando".

"OH…Ya veo…"

"Ella dijo que quería preparar uno para su próxima fiesta y su sabor era delicioso. El mejor que e probado hasta ahora!"

"Era así de bueno…?"

"Me gustaría haberte traído un trozo pero ella no me dejo".

"Esta bien, pienso que lo probare en la próxima fiesta…si es que soy invitada."

"De que hablas?, claro que Serra invitada, siempre eres invitada a las fiesta de Pinkie! Estas segura de que esta bien?!

Fluttershy dejo de caminar, mirando al suelo para esconder su rostro apenado. Twilight estaba en lo correcto. Ella siempre era bienvenida en la fiesta de Pinkie, pero estaba tan nerviosa por confesarse que no pensó en lo que dijo. Twilight se quedo mirando a su tímida amiga, empezando a preocuparse mucho.

Fluttershy miro a su alrededor, habían llegado a una colina. Podía observar que no estaban solas, había varias parejas esperando ver el atardecer juntas. Twilight observo esto también y volvió a observar a Fluttershy

"Mira a todos esos ponys felices. Nunca eh experimentado algo así sabes?" Fluttershy elevo su mirada hasta su amada. Ella de nuevo estaba bastante sonrojada y estaba tratando de esconderlo.

"Nunca te has enamorado…? La unicornio púrpura miro hacia el suelo.

"No estaba muy ocupada estudiando magia allá en Canterlot… Aparte de Spike no tuve ningún amigo hasta antes de llegar a Ponyville "

Entonces volvió a mirar a su amiga.

"Como se siente estar enamorada?"

"Que?!" Instantáneamente se volvió a poner nerviosa. La expresión de Twilight mostraba interés.

"Ya sabes, como te sientes cada vez que vez a Big Macintosh?" La Pegaso amarilla dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

"No me gusta Big Macintosh, ya no mas…a…a mi me gusta alguien mas" Twilight se acerco aun mas al rostro de Fluttershy logrando ponerla aun mas nerviosa.

"Enserio? Quien?, Conozco a este pony misterioso" Fluttershy asintió.

"Hm, quien es?" Fluttershy miro a su amada. Ella estaba lista; Este era el momento era el perfecto, nada podría arruinarlo. Ella abrió la boca y estaba a punto de decirlo cuando…

"Twilight, hay estas! Te eh estado buscando" Dijo Spike corriendo con un pergamino en su mano "Celestia te escribió, parece importante!"

"Que. Celestia escribió?!" Twilight tomo la carta con su magia y la leyó "Tengo que volver a la Biblioteca…Lo siento Fluttershy puedes decirme luego?" Ella troto alejando dejando a Fluttershy sola con las parejas felices.

"Seguro…amor Mio…" Ella no podía tolerar estar hay ni un segundo mas, así que camino a su casa sola, una vez mas

**Asíque, que piensan?**

**No se preocupen, pasara tarde o temprano XD**

**Editado 01/05/03 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome!.**

Notas del traductor: Teno tres cosas que decir.

1: Solucionados algunos grandes errores en los primeros 2 caps

2: Si leyeron la versión original se darán cuenta que la palabra Crush en ves de traducirla literalmente la cambie por otras palabras, cosas de estética textual.

3: La primera vez que ley este cap en la versión original dije " MALDITA SEAS CELESTIAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor,

* * *

Capítulo 4

Fluttershy estaba afuera y se encargaba de sus amigos animales, pero ella no estaba sola. Ella estaba con su mejor amiga que ella justamente le había contado sobre lo que sucedió el día antes.

¡"Fue la oportunidad perfecta, pero Spike tuvo que llegar!" Rarity claramente no estaba feliz.

"no fue su culpa es que la princesa Celestia escribió para Twilight y él tuvo que informarle, " Fluttershy le daba las semillas a las aves.

¿" No pudo esperar él hasta que el Twilight regresase y luego le dijese ?"

" pareció importante Rarity… Recuerda que fue la Princesa que le escribió a Ella "

¡"Espero que estés en lo correcto… Pero ese fue el momento perfecto para decirle a ella, y ahora tenemos que esperar!"

Después de algunas horas de estar cuidando de los animalitos, Fluttershy necesitaba algún descanso y estaba a punto de regresar su casa cuando su amiga la detuvo.

¡"Espere cariño, deberíamos ir al parque, no te deberías aprisionar allí dentro, tomemos aire fresco!" Rarity estaba en medio de su amiga y la puerta; Ella no tomaría un no por respuesta.

"eso es muy gentil de parte de ti Rarity, pero…"

¡"Ningún pero, ven vámonos!" El unicornio tomó la pezuña de Fluttershy y la obligó a venir con ella.

Una vez en el parque, buscaron un lugar donde no hubo muchos ponys cerca, pero fue difícil de encontrar un lugar viendo cómo todos disfrutaban de la primavera.

"Deberíamos estar bien aquí; nadie nos oirá." Rarity dijo al poner una manta en la hierba sentarse.

¿Fluttershy se unió a ella, " he estado pensando Rarity … Qué Ocurre Si esas interrupciones fueron signos diciéndome que no lo debería hacer?"

" No digas eso Fluttershy; ¡Esas fueron coincidencias! ¿No pierda las esperanzas con su amor verdadero … Dime, cariño … A ti te gusta ella?!" Fluttershy la miró, preguntándose por qué ella preguntó una pregunta tan obvia.

" Más que eso ... yo la amo Rarity, más que cualquier cosa. ¡ Haría cualquier cosa para estar con ella a solas … yo … … que quiero que ella conozca cómo siento, y quiero que ella me ame de regreso!" Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear cuando ella estaba en medio de su discurso.

Rarity estaba a punto de gritar también. Ella realmente necesitó expresar sus sentimientos para su amor secreto. ¿Sino cómo la podía ayudar? Pareció que cada vez que ella estuviese a punto de decirle a Twilight, algo ocurrió. La próxima vez ella iba a asegurarse de que nada la interrumpa. Después de limpiarse lágrimas, Rarity habló.

"tengo una idea Fluttershy… que la próxima vez iré contigo y yo estaré lista para asegurarme de que nada le corta el hilo a tu confesión," Fluttershy se enjuagó las lágrimas.

¿" Tu … harías eso por mí Rarity?"

¡" Todo sea por el amor! Quiero que tu seas feliz; Odio verte … así que te ayudaré a decirle de cualquier forma." El pegaso amarillo caminó hacia donde su amiga y le dio a ella un abrazo, lo cual fue devuelto casi inmediatamente.

¡" Gracias la Rarity, eres es tan buena amiga! ¡No sé lo que haría sin ti!"

" Tu eres demasiado amable, Fluttershy. Puedo ver por qué tu eres el Elemento de Bondad."

" Y tu Rarity eres tan generosa, … es obvió que su elemento es la generosidad." Ambas rieron nerviosamente.

Terminaron el abrazo y Rarity le echó un vistazo a la cara de su amiga. La sonrisa de Fluttershy lentamente se desvaneció y ella supo por qué; Había un problema por solucionar. "Tu deberías llevarla para que tenga una cena romántica."

Fluttershy miró hacia abajo. "Yo… no pienso eso una buena idea… Allí habría demasiados ponys y yo no le diría a ella… "

" Entonces invítala a comer en tu hogar." Pero su amiga otra vez denegó la idea.

" es demasiado Romántico, juntas nosotras comiendo a solas … la asustaría Aun antes de decirle a ella "

¡" Excepto ayer las dos estuvieron en una colina con otras parejas cerca de la puesta de sol, eso fue romántico también y ella no se asusto!" Fluttershy supo que ella estaba en lo correcto, pero ella no encontró la idea de una cena romántica adecuada para confesar; Ella quiso que ellas estén solas bajo la luna con Luna como su testigo. Ella tuvo que intentarlo de nuevo.

"Iré a la biblioteca esta noche y la invitaré a salir para un paseo, quiero intentarlo de nuevo." La pegaso dijo como ella se pusiese de pie, sonando segura de sí misma. "¡ Le diré a ella esta noche, cueste lo que cueste!"

" Sí usted lo hará, porque me aseguraré de que nada le impide proceder. ¡Esta noche, Twilight Sparkle sabrá sobre tu amor para ella!"

¿A … a ti te Gusta Twilight?!" Ambos dejan una boqueada de sorpresa y sus corazones se detuvieron por un momento. Supieron a quien le pertenecía la voz del poni , o mejor dicho, dragón. Empezaron a ver Spike mirándolos con su boca abierta; Claramente no creyendo en lo que acababa de oír. Pero esa no fue la peor parte de eso ... él estaba en la espalda de Twilight. Ella también no podría creer en lo que ella justamente había oído. Ella estaba clavando los ojos en Fluttershy con su boca abriéndose y cerrando la plana. El Twilight queriendo enfocar sus ideas para decir que algo pero ella estaba en shock por la noticia. Después de varios momentos de silencio, el unicornio púrpura finalmente pudo decir algo.

¿" Fluttershy … Tu?" Pero la tímida pegaso comenzó a llorar y troto lejos. Su lloriqueo se puso cada vez menos audible hasta que se perdió de vista.

¡" Fluttershy!" Rarity probada para llamarla, pero fue inútil. Ella permaneció inmóvil y miró al atardecer. "No quisimos que te enteraras así… "

* * *

**Que pasara ahora. Quédense conectados para averiguarlo.**

**Editado 01/05/13 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDraginIsAwesome**

N/T: La versión de ayer fue una mierda, acabo de corregirla, necesito un beta Readers


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor,

* * *

Capítulo 5

Fluttershy llegó en una colina vacía, deteniéndose a atrapar su aliento y pensar acerca de lo que ella debería hacer. Ella no estaba lista a decirle eso a Twilight...Después de todo, ella todavía quiso esperar hasta la noche. Pero ocurrió de cualquier manera...Twilight ya lo supo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Fluttershy probablemente perdió una amiga, y qué ocurre si Twilight comienza a ignorarla o aun a odiarla? ¿Qué ocurre si ella termina diciendo a todos y se ríen de ella? Pero Fluttershy supo que ella no haría eso. Twilight no la odiaría; Ella todavía puede querer tener amistad con ella excepto … Que demorarían en hablar normalmente otra vez. La pegaso pensó acerca de qué tan torpes serían desde entonces. Ella deseó que todo regresara a la normalidad - para cuando ella sólo veía Twilight como una amiga...Pero ella pronto se percató que eso era imposible. Ella tuvo que hacer frente a las consecuencias.

¡" Fluttershy! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Fluttershy!" Ella oyó la voz que ella amaba mas llamando la a ella. Pero la pegaso todavía no estaba lista. Ella trotó fuera otra vez, esperando perder Twilight. Ella estaba a punto de entrar en un bosque cuando ella sintió algo agarrarse de ella. Fluttershy trató de volar pero no había escape de la magia de Twilight. Lo suficientemente pronto que ella intento hacer un intento y con su parte de atrás lentamente vista. Ella vio el unicornio púrpura acercándose a ella. Ella no parecía feliz.

¿" Fluttershy, por qué te escapas de mí?" Twilight veía directamente en los ojos del pegaso, pero Fluttershy evitó la mirada de ella. Ella apartó la mirada y no contestó.

¡" Fluttershy, dime algo por favor ...! ¡No me dejes así !" Fluttershy podía sentir la tristeza en a ella por su manera de expresarse, así es que ella se obligó a mirar y vio su llanto. Fue una imagen que quebrada su corazón; Ella no podría tener la probabilidad de ver al pony que ella amaba en este estado.

"Twilight… es que estoy apenada, por favor no grites… te prometo que no me alejaré esta vez" Twilight vio en los ojos verde agua de su amiga, al parecer empezó a confiar en ella cuando le dejó a ir. Fluttershy cayó al principio, pero usó sus alas para impedir caer al piso. Ella se sentó amablemente.

Fluttershy conservó su palabra, pero no supo cómo empezar. Afortunadamente, Twilight habló primero. "¿ Es Cierto eso? Ya sé la respuesta para que la pregunta pero… yo necesito oírla de ti."

La tímida pegaso miró directamente a los ojos del Twilight y le dio a ella una respuesta honesta. "Sí… Me Enamoré de ti, Twilight. Tu estás en mi cabeza desde cuándo yo me despierto hasta cuando duermo, y aun así sólo sueño contigo … Como el tiempo pasó, mis sentimientos por ti crecieron, haciéndome más difícil para hablar contigo. Te observaba al esconderme, tratando de obtener el coraje para decirte pero… yo nunca lo podría hacer... no quise arruinar nuestra amistad. Rarity trató de ayudar, y gracias a ella obtuve bastante coraje para decirte, pero algo siempre ocurrido antes de lo podría hacer. Quise decirte esta noche. Iba a invitarte a mirar las estrellas y declarar mi amor por ti bajo ellas, no me gusto, tú te mereces algo mejor… Tu mereces solo lo mejor, Twilight. Aun no le puedo expresar mis sentimientos para ti así es que pienso que no soy yo… "

Fluttershy acabó su discurso en las lágrimas. Twilight estaba pensativa también, no creyendo en lo que ella justamente había oído.

"Fluttershy… es la cosa más bella que alguna vez he oído. Nunca pensé que el alguien sentiría eso por mí. Hubo ponys muy importantes para mí pero nunca me amó como eso."

¿"Pero?"

¿"Cómo supiste que iba a decir eso?"

"te conozco demasiado bien"

Twilight suspiró y continuó. "Pero… no siento lo mismo para ti. Lo lamento… " Eso daño del corazón de Fluttershy más de lo que ella temía, y a ella le saltaron las lágrimas en el piso. Twilight rápidamente se acercó a ella y colocó una pezuña sobre la parte de atrás de su amiga.

¡"Fluttershy, lo siento... desearía sentir lo mismo que tu pero… yo no… Puede Que si tu me ayudas, puedo enamorarme de ti!" La tímida pegaso contempló al unicornio.

¿" Cómo que?" Ella dijo, sollozando.

¡" Salgamos fuera, miremos las estrellas o la puesta de sol, tal vez comenzaré a sentir lo mismo por ti hagamos un intento, Fluttershy!"

La pegaso amarillo pensó para algunos momentos. Twilight quiso caer enamorada por ella, y Fluttershy no quiso entregar esa oportunidad. ¡Ella iba a ponerse a prueba para ganarse el amor de Twilight!

¡" Esta bien!" Ella dijo en su voz baja usual, tratando de sonar más fuerte. "Vayamos en una cita. ¡Mañana por la noche vamos a observar la puesta de sol y caminar a casa bajo las estrellas!"

¿" Entonces, es una cita?" Fluttershy inclinó la cabeza excitadamente, para cuál Twilight respondió con una sonrisa. "¡Por supuesto, te recogeré mañana!"

" no puedo esperar para " Pero ella fue interrumpida cuando ella se encontró absorta en las pezuñas de Twilight. El unicornio la abrazó apretadamente, dejando a Fluttershy sin cualquier aliento. Ella dejó el abrazo antes de que la otra se desmayase.

¡" No aguanto las ganas hasta mañana, te veré luego!" Y ella trotó fuera, dejando solo a Fluttershy. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella caminó para su casa con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

**Bueno, el secreto ya se sabe, pero Twilight se enamorara de Fluttershy,**

**Entérense pronto**

**Editado 01/05/13 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDraginIsAwesome.**

N/T: Les falle, me apure y ayer este cap quedo como un asco (Va a una esquina y empieza a llorar haciendo circulitos en el suelo) Hoy corregí algunas cosas pero me falta mucho, solo espero mejorar y traer mas calidad en los próximos Caps


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor, bueno también soy un idiota, despistado y pervertido pero eso es punto y aparte : 3 .

* * *

Capítulo 6

¿" Ella Qué?!" La voz de Rarity hizo eco a lo largo del cuarto.

"ella…. me invitó a salir… esta noche"

¿"Enserio lo hizo?!"

"Por favor Rarity, estoy justo frente a ti"

¡"Lo siento, amor, pero estoy tan emocionada! ¡ He estado esperando este mismo momento por demasiado tiempo, casi tanto como tu!" Rarity abrazó a su amiga fuertemente y Fluttershy se encontró incapaz para respirar por segunda vez en la noche. Cuando Rarity la soltó, ella respiro profundamente.

" OH lo siento, creo que me excedí un poco…."

" está bien … estoy bien"

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de la cita, preguntándose cómo resultaría y tratando de pensar qué hacer para que funcione. O, en otras palabras, Rarity habló mientras Fluttershy asentían con la cabeza y se sonrojaba.

Al día siguiente, Rarity preparaba a su amiga para la gran noche. Twilight iba a llegar pronto. "¡Quédate quieta Fluttershy, no quiero sacarte un ojo!"

" Lo siento … es que estoy muy nerviosa… no pienso que vaya a sobrevivir la noche "

¡" No digas esas cosa querida ! ¡Todo va a salir bien, solo se tu misma… Pero no demasiado! ¿Te dije que ya puedes mirar? ¡Cierra tus ojos otra vez!"

¡" Lo siento, lo siento!" Fluttershy cerró sus ojos otra vez, permitiéndole a su amiga maquillarla para su cita.

¿" Así que … Qué vas a darle a Twilight?"

¿" Qué?"

" La cita. tu deberías darle a Twilight algo bonito."

" Yo … no pensé de eso. He estado demasiado preocupada pensando qué decirle … Simplemente pensar que voy a estar sola a su lado, yo … … " Fluttershy inclinó su cabeza , causando que Rarity casi echara a perder su maquillaje.

¡" Quédate quieta amor, estoy trabajando!"

¡" Lo siento, lo siento!"

" Está bien, no pasó nada."

Diez minutos más tarde

¡" He terminado! ¡Mírate y dime lo que piensas!"Rarity dijo al pasarle a su amiga un espejo. Cuando la Pegaso miró su reflejo en el espejo, ella por poco y se desmaya. Ella no podría creer lo bella que quedo.

" Wow Rarity, realmente te has lucido esta vez, me veo … wow "

¡" Perfecto, querida! ¡Twilight definitivamente se enamorara de ti!" Ella dijo, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma. "Ustedes dos saldrán a una cita esta noche; ¡ Ya puedo oír las campanas matrimoniales! ¡Y luego ustedes tendrán una familia juntas ... Prométeme que yo seré tu dama de honor!" La cara de Fluttershy se volvía más roja mientras Rarity seguía hablando.

¿" Rarity, por favor … ya estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa, y aun no sabemos si ella va a enamorarse de mí o no … Después de todo por qué lo haría ? Soy demasiado afortunada de tenerla como una amiga … "

" Fluttershy, debes dejar de ser tan negativa. Tu eres bella, amable, y eres capaz vencer tus miedos cuándo algún pony que tu quieres está corriendo peligro. No seas tan dura contigo misma, querida, ella te amará tanto como tu la amas." La tímida Pegaso contempló la expresión seria de su amiga.

¿" En realidad crees que sí?"

" Por supuesto que lo hago." Fluttershy abrazó a su amiga calidamente, tomándola por sorpresa.

" Gracias, me siento mucho mejorar ahora."

Oyeron unos golpes a la puerta, haciendo saltar a Fluttershy por la impresión. "¡Ella está aquí!" Fluttershy chilló antes de esconderse detrás de Rarity.

" Fluttershy, ésta es tu casa. Se supone que tu tienes que abrir la puerta."

¿" Bien…este…no puedes hacerlo tu?"

¡" Fluttershy!" Hubo otro golpe en la puerta. "¡Vamos, ábrela!" Rarity empujó a su amiga adelante. "Hazlo o ella empezara a preocuparse como la otra vez. ¿Enserio quieres eso?"

" N … No "

¡" Bueno, ábrela!" Fluttershy tragó saliva y esperó hasta que Rarity estuviese escondida antes de abrir la puerta. Detrás de esta estaba la pony más bella que ella alguna vez había visto. Fluttershy se perdió instantáneamente en esos enormes ojos lavanda , suyos, de Twilight. Repentinamente, ella ya no estaba tan asustada, y todo se sintió bien cuando encontró la mirada de la yegua de sus sueños.

¡" OH! Hola, Fluttershy. ¡ Comenzaba a pensar que no estabas en casa!" La sonrisa de la unicornio pronto se desvaneció y fue reemplazada con una expresión preocupada cuando ella vio que su amiga no se movía. "¿Fluttershy?"

El Pegaso parpadeó cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba Haciendo. "¡OH, Twilight lo siento, que gusto verte!" La sonrisa del Twilight apareció otra vez, haciendo a Fluttershy sonreír también.

¿" Entonces, Estás Lista?"

" sí vámonos " Fluttershy cerro la puerta y fue caminando al lado de Twilight bajo la puesta de sol. Ella estaba nerviosa, pero al estar con la unicornio se fue calmado de a poco.

Llegaron a un campo donde las dos pudieron estar solas. Podían ver las estrellas y la luna brillando por encima de ellas. Las yeguas estaban recostadas en la hierba, Twilight describiendo las constelaciones detalladamente, y Fluttershy escuchando cada palabra con interés. Nada la hizo más feliz que oír la voz dulce de su amada . Ella siempre tenia algo que decir. La Pegaso, por el otro lado, sólo inclinó la cabeza. No fue que ella no quería hablar, pero porque ella quería escuchar. Los latidos de Fluttershy estuvieron fuera de control a lo largo de la noche. Ella estaba preocupada de que Twilight los oyera, pero además de su corazón, ella sólo podría oír el viento. Todo estaba tan quieto y tranquilo.

Repentinamente, Twilight dejó de hablar, haciendo que Fluttershy la mirara. Ambas se quedaron con la mirada fija la una en la otra, atrapadas en el mutuo silencio, después de varios momentos hasta que Twilight hablo otra vez. "Tu … Tu eres muy agradable Fluttershy … " Ella se sonrojaba ligeramente.

La tímida pony se quedó sin aliento. "G-gracias a ti Twilight … tu también eres muy agradable … " Fluttershy quería hacer una pregunta, pero no estaba segura si debería preguntar. Ella abrió y cerró su boca hasta que finalmente logro conseguir que las palabras salieran.

¿"Tu … tu sientes algo por mi Twilight?" Twilight suspiro. Ella sabia que esta pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano

" No estoy segura, Fluttershy. Nunca he estado tan confundida … cuando te miro yo quiero abrazarte pero al mismo tiempo no quiero. He estado pensando bastante desde que me dijiste esas cosas maravillosas para mí, pero no sé lo que quiero hacer a … lo siento, sé que tu no quieres escuchar esto pero no te puedo mentir ... yo en realidad me preocupo por ti."

Fluttershy hacía un intento para no llorar, y apenas logró contener las lagrimas. "Yo … entiendo … Puede que ésta halla sido una mala idea después de todo vamos de regreso a casa … "

" Fluttershy "

" por favor, Twilight ... Déjalo así solo volvamos " la Pegaso buscaba entrar en su casa y llorar, porque en ese momento ella estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

El camino de regreso para la casa de Fluttershy fue tranquilo e incómodo. la unicornio trató de hacer contacto visual con su amiga para decir algo, pero ella sólo la ignorada. Fluttershy necesitaba estar sola. Cuando llegaron, Fluttershy abrió su puerta y dio un paso adentro sin mirar al pony que la acompañó.

¿" Te veré mañana, Fluttershy?"

" sí " Ella dijo, no se volteo a mirarla.

¡" Buenas noches!" Pero Fluttershy no dijo nada. Ella cerró la puerta y esperó hasta que Twilight se alejase antes de dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

* * *

**Así que… disfrutan lo que leyeron hasta aquí? No se preocupe nadie estamos muy lejos del final.**

**Editado 01/05/13 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome!.**

* * *

Shadow: Ufff... me tarde pero sigo aquí y voy a terminar este proyecto, cuando pueda colgare los demás caps, dejen reviews por favor, quiero saber que piensan, si les gusta, si lo odian, si quisieran rastrarme y matarme de una forma cruel lo que quieran :3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor, bueno también soy un idiota, despistado y pervertido pero eso es punto y aparte : 3 .

* * *

Capítulo 7

¡" Soy la peor pony en toda Equestria, Spike! ¡ No debería haber dicho eso!" Twilight estaba en su cama con en la almohada en la cara mientras Spike estaba a su lado, tratando de confortarla.

" No, no lo eres Twilight. ¡Solo fuiste honesta! Haberle dado una falsa impresión habría sido peor."

" Pero yo herí sus sentimientos, Spike. ¡deberías haber visto su rostro!" El joven dragón subió a la cama, removió la almohada de sus pezuñas, y puso sus garras en sus hombros.

" Escúchame, Twilight. ¿Ella habría querido que tu digas la verdad ... Solo piensa - qué habría ocurrido si tu le mentías? Darle a ella una falsa ilusión, y la verdad eventualmente se haría pública, haciéndola a ella sentir peor aún que ahora, no hay nada tu puedas hacer; No es como si pudieses obligarte a amarla."

¿Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron mucho- por qué no pensó en eso antes? "¡Sí puedo!"

Spike se confundió. "¿Cómo que?" El unicornio se movió rápidamente, comenzando a buscar un libro en especifico.

" Spike, la poción de amor, puedo obligarme a amar a Fluttershy; ¡ puedo hacerlo!"

¿" Qué? ¡Twilight, no! sabes que eso no es correcto; ¡realmente no te enamorarías de ella!"

" Tengo que hacer eso, Spike. No quiero que ella esté triste."

¿" Y que pasara contigo Twilight? ¡ no puedes hacerte esto a ti misma ... piensa en lo que haces!"

" No hay nada que pensar, Spike. Esto hará feliz a Fluttershy. ¡aquí esta!" Spike reacciono, saltó y le arrebato el libro de sus pezuñas.

¡" No te dejaré hacer esto, Twilight Sparkle!"

¡" Spike … Dame ese libro ahora!" Los ojos de Twilight brillaban con cólera. Fue una furia que Spike nunca antes había presenciado ... Pero éste no era el momento para asustarse. Él tenia que hacer esto por su amiga.

" No, estas demasiado ciega para ver lo que estás haciendo, Twilight. ¡Escucha lo que estas diciendo!" Twilight trató de recuperar el libro con magia, pero Spike se resistía.

¡" Devuélveme … el libro!"

¡" No hasta que me prometas que no usarás la poción de amor!"

¡" Tengo que, Spike!"

" No, no es cierto. ¡Esto no esta nada bien y lo sabes!" Spike se quedó con la mirada fija en Twilight y vio que ella cerró sus ojos, concentrándose. Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, él soltó el libro. Su predicción fue correcta - le pegó a Twilight de lleno en el hocico y logro hacerla caer al piso.

El dragón púrpura se acerco rápido a su amiga, tomó el libro, y lo tiró fuera de la ventana. Él luego ayudó a Twilight a levantarse. "¿Estás bien?" El unicornio se puso una casco en su cabeza.

¡" Ouch, Spike! ¡Eso me lastimo!"

" Lo siento, Twilight ... Pero Yo tuve que hacerlo; estabas fuera de control … "

"... estás en lo correcto, Spike. Es que yo quera hacer feliz a Fluttershy otra vez … Gracias por detenerme."

¿" no estás enojada con migo?"

¿" Por qué lo haría ? hiciste lo correcto; No puedo obligarme a amar a alguien ... tiene que ser natural. La princesa Celestia querrá saber lo que acabo de aprender, pero primero, recuperemos ese libro y pongámoslo en su lugar."

¡" Estoy en eso!" Spike se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero no se movió más allá de esta. Él se quedo allí con la mirada fija afuera.

¿" Spike, qué es eso?"

" pienso que tenemos un problema " él dijo mirando inmóvil hacia afuera.

¿" Qué? ¿El libro se perdió?"

" no, pero seguro desearías que fuera eso"

¿" Qué te pasa?" Twilight no aguanto la tensión y fue detrás de él par ver a que se refería. "¿Qué es lo que pasa, Spike? ¡Oh no ...!"

El libro estaba abierto en las instrucciones para hacer una poción de amor, pero ese no fue el problema. Fluttershy lo leía, y ella no estaba sola. Rarity estaba con ella así como también un grupo de aves. Ambos Spike y Twilight estaban congelados en el lugar. Fluttershy miraba directamente a Twilight tratando de entender.

¿" Twilight … estabas a punto de hacera una … poción de amor?" El unicornio no se percató que ella contenía su aliento hasta que trató de hablar. Ella dio un respiro profundo y trató de aclarar las cosas a Fluttershy.

" no es lo que parece ser"

¿" Entonces, no estabas tratando de obligarte a amarme?"

" bueno…. " Fluttershy apartó la mirada.

¡" Twilight, nunca habría esperado esto de ti! ¡ Nunca querría que hicieras eso - quiero que tus sentimientos sean reales!" Twilight trató de acercarse a ella.

¡" Fluttershy! ¡Escúchame!" Pero Fluttershy trotó fuera. Twilight trato de seguirla, pero las aves la rodearon y le impidieron ver o ,moverse de ese lugar. Cuando salieron, Fluttershy no estaba en ninguna parte . Twilight estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras y suspiró; incapaz de detener sus lágrimas.

¿"Realmente ibas a hacer una poción de amor?" Rarity pregunto incrédulamente.

¡" No … pensaba hacer eso al principio, pero Spike me hizo frente i me di cuenta de que no era lo correcto … Spike!" El unicornio púrpura le relumbró a Spike.

¿" Por qué tiraste el libro afuera?!" Spike dio un paso de regreso, ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

¿" Cómo iba a saber yo ?!"

¡" Ve lo que has hecho! ¡Ahora Fluttershy nunca quera verme otra vez!"

¡" pero ... pero!" Él se asustó y no supo qué hacer. A este paso, Twilight iba a echarlo a patadas de la biblioteca.

¡" Detente allí mismo, Twilight Sparkle! no puedes culpar a Spike por esto; ¡El pobre dragón no pudo haber sabido lo que pasaría!" Twilight cerró sus ojos y se obligó a calmarse .

" Tienes razón … todo esto es mi culpa "

" Twilight "

" no, Rarity … es mi culpa y ahora tengo que hacer frente a las consecuencias … Mañana, iré a Hablar con ella para tratar de arreglar todo esto " Dijo Twilight mientras entraba en la biblioteca.

" Rarity … Gracias por ayudarnos

" Ni lo menciones, Spike. Solo espero que Twilight arregle todo esto …"

* * *

**Así…que…mas drama para todos amigos! XD.**

**Espero que lo estén disfrutando hasta ahora y gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios hasta ahora! :)**

**Editado 01/05/13 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome!.**

* * *

Shadow: ay Twilight, tu corazón estaba en el lugar correcto, lastima que tus ideas y tu suerte no, espero que les este gustando y les sigo diciendo, déjenme sus opiniones en la casilla de reviews que estas me ayudan a progresar


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor, bueno también soy un idiota, despistado y pervertido pero eso es punto y aparte : 3 .

* * *

Capítulo 8

¡" Sabia que algo como esto ocurriría ... yo simplemente debí cerrar mi boca!" Fluttershy estaba en su sofá. Ella había estado allí por unas tres horas llorando por lo sucedido, hasta que ella se quedó sin lágrimas, y la luna estaba ya alta en el cielo. Su única compañía fue ángel, quien se mantuvo firme tratando de animar a su dueña pero todo fue en vano.

¡" Tengo que mudarme, encontrar un lugar nuevo con montones de animales y empezar una nueva vida! No puedo quedarme aquí; ¡ Haré el equipaje ahora y saldré de inmediato!" Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a empacar todas las cosas necesarias, eventualmente encontró una foto suya y de sus amigas. Ella no podía soportar mirarlo, estando segura de que ella estaba a punto de romper sus corazones con su partida. Antes de ponerlo en su lugar, sin embargo, ella tomó un último vistazo a la pony que ella amaba, y todo el dolor volvió de nuevo. Ella comenzó a pensar acerca de los viejos tiempos donde todo estaba bien y ella no estaba enamorada. Todos sus momentos juntas, y ahora se fueron. Ella nunca experimentaría eso otra vez.

" lo siento tanto " Una lágrima cayó sobre Twilight. Fluttershy dejo el cuadro y regresó a empacar.

Después de la media hora, ella estaba lista. "Creo que no necesitaré nada mas. Ahora tenemos que encontrar un lugar nuevo para vivir. Vamos, Conejito ángel." Pero ángel no se movió.

¿" Por qué no estás viniendo? No podemos quedarnos aquí." El pequeño conejo subió de un salto a la mesa sobre la que el cuadro estaba y apunto a él.

" No les puedo decir adiós ... sería demasiado doloroso." Pero el conejo se mantuvo apuntando Twilight.

¡" No ... no hablaré con ella otra vez después lo que ella intento, ahora ven vámonos!" ángel se cruzó de brazos y tercamente dio la espalda a su dueña.

¡" Ángel, no lo hagas más duro de lo que ya es!" El conejo la ignoró.

Fluttershy estaba cerca para decir algo, pero hubo un golpe en la puerta. "¿Quién vendría a estas horas de la noche?" Ella fue a la puerta y la abrió cautelosamente, pero el pony en el otro lado derribó a patadas la puerta. Le dio un golpe a la Pegaso, dejándola inconsciente. ángel se escondió mientras el pony misterioso usó magia para levitar Fluttershy afuera y dejó una nota en la puerta. Después de esperar algunos minutos, el ángel brincó hacia la puerta y tomó la nota. Había sólo un pony que podría ayudar su dueña ahora.

Twilight no podría dormir. Spike la había convencido de ir a la cama hace algunos minutos, pero ella no la podría hacer. Ella se mantuvo pensando acerca de lo que ella le diría a Fluttershy. ¿Ella no quería perderla ... Twilight trato de decirle a ella la verdad, pero cómo podía hacerlo si Fluttershy la ignoró?

" tal vez el mañana ella estará mejor ... " Ella dijo en voz baja para ningún pony en particular. "Tal vez ella me escuchará mañana … "

¡" Twilight! ¡Por favor, trata de dormir un poco!" Spike se cubrió su orejas con una almohada, pero él todavía la podía oír. "¡necesitas descansar!"

" pero cómo voy a dormir cuando podría… - "

¡" arreglarás eso mañana! Tu siempre encuentras una solución ... Por Favor escúchame. Ahora cierra tus ojos y trata de dormir un poco … "

" Pero Spike, qué ocurre si " Ella fue interrumpida por un ligero toque en la puerta.

" Eso es extraño. ¿Quién pudo haber sido? Yo iré a ver, " Spike se levanto, fue directamente a la puerta y la abrió.

¿" ángel? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?" Cuando Twilight oyó el nombre de Ángel ella se teletransporto al lado de Spike. No era común que Ángel esté afuera solo, especialmente en la noche. Ella pudo ver que él sujetaba una nota.

¿" Qué tenemos aquí?" Ella dijo al tomar la nota con su magia.

¡" Oh no!" El unicornio se quedó sin aliento después de leerlo. "¡Alguien secuestro a Fluttershy , y ese pony dice que si quiero verla otra vez, tengo que ir al Bosque Everfree ahora mismo!"

¿" Qué?!"

" Tengo que ir hacia allá ahora. ¡Ustedes dos vayan a buscar ayuda, yo me iré a rescatar a Fluttershy!"

¿" Entonces, vas a esperarnos?"

" No creo que haya el tiempo suficiente; ¡ Iré por mí misma!"

¡" Tu no puedes hacer eso por ti sola! ¡ No te dejaremos "!

¡" Ustedes tienen que ir, ahora!"

" Pero… "

¡"has lo que digo Spike"!

Spike y ángel salieron a buscar a alguien par que los ayudara mientras Twilight se encaminó hacia su destino tan rápido como ella podía. Ella estaba preocupada, pero ella también sentía otras cosa. Fue algo ella nunca antes , jamás había sentido. Mientras ella corría, ella sentía su corazón palpitando rápido, y ella quería ver a Fluttershy más que nunca ahora. Ella quería salvarla y abrazarla, estar sola con ella y … besarla . Ella finalmente entendió cómo se sentía Fluttershy y ella no se podía sentir más culpable. Ella había ferido sus sentimientos, pero Twilight esperaba empezar a compensarlo salvándola.

Antes de que ella lo supiese, ella había llegado. Twilight se detuvo a recuperar su aliento. Luego miró el bosque y entró a salvar a la pony de la que se había enamorado

* * *

**Alguno de ustedes puede imaginar quien es este pony misterioso, entérense en el próximo capitulo.**

**Yo quisiera agradecer a BlueDragonIsAwesome por editar este cap antes de ser subido **

**Editado el 01/05/13 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome!.**

* * *

Shadow: Un nuevo cap aquí y ahora, estoy inspirado y por eso estoy actualizando mes que en otros, gracias por el apoyo y dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, Matta-ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Twilight se movía silenciosamente. El bosque Everfree era peligroso en la noche, pero nada iba a impedirle a ella salvar a la pony que a le importaba más que nada en el mundo. Cada árbol lanzaba una sombra extraña que la mantenían confundida y alerta por los posibles monstruos acechándola a cada paso, y la oscuridad parecía alargarse eternamente. El unicornio estaba segura que ella había visto algo moviéndose a la cada paso que daba .

Ella se mantuvo caminando, ignorando las cosas raras alrededor de ella. La nota dijo que debía ir al corazón del bosque, y ella no estaba lejos de allí. Twilight se preguntó quién querría secuestrar a Fluttershy. ¿Quién seria tan malvado ?

La pregunta seria contestada pronto, porque ella ya había llegado a su destino. Sin embargo, no había nada allí. ella buscó de arriba abajo pero sólo veía árboles y arbustos.

¡" Déjate ver!" Ella gritó. Desde atrás de un árbol, un poni que traía puesta una capucha negra apareció.

" viniste tal y como predije." El pony misterioso dijo.

Twilight reconoció la voz. "¿Por qué lo hiciste … Trixie?" El pony quitó la capucha, mostrándole su cara al unicornio púrpura delante de ella. Ella tenia una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro.

" Porque supe que vendrías por ella. Tenemos asuntos pendiente que resolver." Trixie se movió unos pasos al frente, mirando directamente en los ojos de Twilight.

¿" Dónde está Fluttershy?" Trixie usó su magia para mover un arbusto, revelando a la Pegaso en el piso, todavía inconsciente.

" Ella solo esta durmiendo."

" No te perdonaré por esto, Trixie. ¡ Pensé que te arrepentiste ... nunca pensé que tu harías algo como esto, y no tienes el Amuleto del Alicornio así es que sé que no estas corrompida por la magia oscura!"

¿" De verdad pensaste que me arrepentí? ¡Tú en realidad eres ingenua Twilight Sparkle!"

" Dime algo, Trixie. ¿Por qué Fluttershy? Tu pudiste haber secuestrado a cualquiera de mis amigas pero decidiste secuestrarla a ella."

" Te he estado espiando por los pasados días, para que veas. Pude lograr ver que tu pasabas una gran cantidad de tiempo a solas con esta pony particular. ¿ Decidí atacar donde te lastimaría más, solo eso , y qué es una mejor opción que tu novia?" La unicornio cyan se rió como una maníaca. Twilight no podía creer lo que ella decía; Ella sabia que Trixie no era una buena pony, pero esto es demasiado.

¡" Esto es entre nosotras! ¡Déjala ir!"

" Ese no es el plan, Twilight Sparkle. Mis intenciones son dejar a las dos aquí morir. ¿Por qué pensaste que te hice recorrer todo el camino al corazón del bosque?"

¿" Qué?!" Trixie usó magia para encender los árboles rodeándolos. Twilight observo la destrucción que el unicornio del cyan estaba causando.

¡" Estas es demente!"

¡" Y tu eres una tonta!" Cuando ella cambió de dirección de regreso a ver a Trixie, ella vio una roca a punto de pegarle a ella. Ella trató de detenerla con su magia, pero fue muy tarde. Una roca grande y redonda la golpeó dejándola inconsciente.

" Bien, La gran y Poderosa Trixie desearía poder quedarse a ver tu fin, pero tristemente, ella debe irse. ¡Twilight Sparkle!" Y diciendo eso, ella se teletransporto, dejar a las dos yeguas inconscientes par que mueran quemadas

* * *

Entretanto, en la entrada del bosque

¿" Ella fue sola!? ¿Por qué no pidió ayuda antes?" Rainbow Dash dijo incrédulamente. Ella estaba confundida en lo que se refiere a por qué Twilight pensaba de que rescatar a Fluttershy dependía de solo ella.

" No sé por qué, pero ella nos dijo a nosotros que busquemos ayuda lo más rápido posible … Ella debería haber esperado a todas antes de venir aquí, sin embargo. ¿Quién sabe qué le espera allí?" Spike dijo coléricamente.

" Ella seguro está loca, pero ella confía en nosotros. ¡ Somos los elementos de Armonía, después de todo!" Rarity expresó su preocupación por sus amigas.

" pues bien, no nos iremos hasta que saquemos a ambas de allí. ¡Síganme, todos los ponys!"Dijo tomando la delantera Aplejack, seguida por los otros. Spike sujetaba a ángel, quien estaba preocupado por su dueña.

¡" Yay, esto será entretenido!"

¿" Shh, tranquila Pinkie Pie… que estoy oliendo algo RD, puedes decirme si hay algo quemándose por aquí?!"

¡" Déjamelo AJ!" Inmediatamente Rainbow voló muy alto y regresó inmediatamente.

¡" Sí, hay fuego en pleno centro del bosque! ¡ Tenemos que movernos rápido!"

" Y por como se ve el clima; ¡ Seguro va a llover!" Spike señaló el cielo.

" Pues bien, al menos la lluvia apagará el fuego, pero no podemos esperar hasta que ocurra. ¡ Debemos encontrar Twilight y Fluttershy!" Rarity estaba realmente preocupada, y no podía evitar pensar que ya era muy tarde.

" No tienen que preocuparse. ¡ Las traeremos de regreso a Ponyville, pero tenemos que movernos ahora!" Aplejack y el resto trotaron más rápido. El humo comenzaba a bloquear su vista y ellos podrían oír el fuego.

Finalmente, llegaron al sitio, pero no había señales de sus amigas.

¡" Fluttershy! ¡Twilight!" Nadie oyó una respuesta, así es que se mantuvieron caminando cuidadosamente, evadiendo ser aplastados por árboles desplomándose. Se mantuvieron gritando sus nombres, pero el fuego solo empeoraba. No podían permanecer hay mucho mas tiempo.

¿" Dónde están ellas? ¡Fluttershy! ¡Twilight!"

¿" Rainbow?" Oyeron una voz suave, y fue indudablemente la voz de Fluttershy.

¡" Estamos por aquí!" Siguieron la voz y encontraron a Fluttershy con una de a sus alas sobre Twilight, tratando de protegerla.

¡" Ella apenas respira ... tenemos que sacarla de aquí!" La tímida pegaso dijo preocupada y asustada.

¡" Ponla en mi espalda, Terroncito, rápido!" Fluttershy colocó Twilight en el lomo de Aplejack con la ayuda de sus amigos.

¡" Ahora, salgamos de aquí!" Trotaron tan rápido como podían. Apenas podrían ver por el humo, pero lograron evitar todos los árboles. Comenzó a llover cuando estaban a una distancia segura del fuego, pero no hubo tiempo para descansar. Twilight necesitaba atención médica.

" Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde "

" No te preocupes, Fluttershy. ¡Ella es fuerte, y ella estará bien! ¡Es una Pinkie Promesa!" Dijo Pinkie Pie , saltando a su lado.

" Gracias Pinkie "

¡" Miren, lo logramos!" Rainbow siguió adelante, pero estaban ya fuera del bosque.

" Ah que alegría que lo lográramos ... Ahora tenemos que llevarla al hospital." Aplejack dijo al mirar a su amiga inconsciente.

¿" Qué estamos esperando? Vayamos!" Dijo Rarity, y todos los ponys comenzaron a correr otra vez.

* * *

**OK esto tal vez sea un poco largo pero tengo cosas que explicar.**

**Tuve la idea de hacer a Trixie la villana antes del episodio "duelo mágico", el cual aun no vi, por eso use la Wiki `para trabajar, espero no haberme equivocado, cualquier error, así que díganme sobre cualquier error.**

**No tengo la mas pálida idea de cómo escribir el acento texano de Aplejack y necesito asistencia para escribirla en siguientes caps!.**

**Editado 01/052013 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome.**

* * *

Shadow: Yey, capitulo nuevo en menos de una semana, gracias por los comentarios y sigan dejándolos pues estos me ayudan, a por cierto se que es estupido pero quisiera recordar a los lectores que lo que esta en negrita son las notas del autor original(y que en este cap no las puse todas por flojera)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor, bueno también soy un idiota, despistado y pervertido pero eso es punto y aparte : 3 .

* * *

¿" Ella va a estar bien?" Rarity le preguntó a la enfermera. Un día había pasado desde la trampa. Twilight apenas se despertó , y se percato de que se encontraba con vendajes en la cabeza y rodeada por sus amigas. Rarity fue para llamar a la enfermera tan pronto como ella abrió sus ojos.

" Sí, ella estará bien. Afortunadamente, ustedes la trajeron a nosotros rápido. Ella está en condiciones para dejar el hospital hoy."

¡Estoy contenta de oír eso!"

¡" OH Twilight, quería darte una fiesta tan pronto como te despertaras pero el staff del hospital se llevaron mis cosas!"

" Lo siento, pero éste es un hospital. ¡Los pacientes necesitan descansar!"

" No te preocupes , Pinkie Pie. me puede hacer esa fiesta después de que regrese a la biblioteca."

¡" Okey dokey lokey!"

" Saldré ahora. Le debo informar a los doctores que ya estás despierta y en condición de salir cuando lo veas conveniente."

" Gracias, enfermera." Esperaron hasta que la enfermera saliese del cuarto antes de comenzar a hablar de lo que sucedió.

" Sabes , Twilight, lo que hiciste fue peligroso, también muy estúpido. ¡debíste habernos esperado antes de entrar en el bosque!" Rainbow empezó a regañar encolerizada a Twilight .

" Pero … Si "

" ningún pero, Terroncito. Lo que hiciste fue noble y todo lo demás, pero casi mueres. ¡fuiste afortunado de que Spike y ángel vinieron por nosotras!"

¿" OH sí ... Dónde está él, por cierto?"

" Él está en casa de Fluttershy cuidando de ángel y los animales. Fluttershy no se alejo de tu lado desde que ella se despertó en el bosque y te vio inconsciente. Tu deberías darle las gracias por cuidarte." Rarity dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa.

¿" Es cierto que no te alejaste?" Twilight recorrió con la mirada el lugar y la poso en la tímida Pegaso a la que se refería , ella no dijo una palabra en toda la conversación. Ella no la miraba cuando empezó a hablar.

" sí … me asusté de que tu no te despertabas … he estado aquí noche y día con tigo, esperando eso si escuchabas una voz familiar, despertarías mas pronto" Fluttershy miró al unicornio púrpura después de que ella terminase de hablar. Se quedaron con la mirada fija en los ojos de cada quien para varios momentos, y nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que Applejack se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

" OH ... pienso que deberíamos dejarlas solas por algunos minutos … "

¡" Pero ella acaba de despertar!"

" Applejack está en lo correcto. Necesitan algún tiempo a solas, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow le dijo a su amiga, y todas las ponys salieron lentamente.

Después de algunos momentos de silencio, el Twilight lo rompió. "Gracias, Fluttershy … "

"todavía estoy molesta con tigo … no he olvidado lo que trataste de hacer "

" Fluttershy, acerca de eso "

¡" No quiero hablar de eso!"

" Por favor, escúchame , Fluttershy. Déjame explicar … Por Favor … " Fluttershy miró directamente a sus ojos púrpuras y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto. Ella no podía observar a Twilight de esa manera ; Ella todavía la amaba.

" de acuerdo ... puedes explicar "

¡" Gracias!" Twilight dijo al ponerse derecha, sonreír y limpiarse sus lágrimas. "Pues bien, primero, que no voy a mentirte , yo consideré usar la Poción de Amor, pero Spike me mostró que era un error. Él tiró el libro afuera para impedirme leerlo, y nunca quisimos que tu te enteraras … me di cuenta de que no podía obligarme a amarte pero yo quise hacerte feliz ... no pensaba bien. Cuando tu te enteraste y saliste llorando, me sentí realmente mal … lo merecí. Pero en esa noche, cuando Ángel llego mi casa y me dio la nota que decías que estabas en peligro, me dio un ataque. Estaba tan preocupada por ti y temía a lo peor ... Luego, los sentimientos nuevos me llegaron , sentimientos que nunca antes había vivido … era amor … Ahora yo sé cómo te sientes y a mí me sorprende ver el tiempo qué ocultaste tan fuertes y hermosos sentimientos … Fluttershy, te prometo, no usé la Poción de Amor. Lo que siento para ti es verdadero y natural. Quiero salir en cita con tigo, quiero besarte … yo no sé cómo sobreviví sin ti a mi lado por tanto tiempo, pero no puedo continuar sin tu presencia más tiempo. Fluttershy, yo deseo pedirte permiso para ser tu novia*, así por favor me aceptos … "

La Pegaso amarillo lloraba. Ella había esperado por tanto tiempo a oír lo qué justamente se había dicho, sino que también había lamentado lastimar sentimientos de Twilight por un malentendido simple. Ella se acercó al unicornio y la abrazó apretadamente.

" por supuesto que te acepto , Twilight ... siempre he querido que me Digas eso, pero me da pena Lastimar sus sentimientos " Twilight devolvió el abrazo, ignorando el dolor ardiente y abrasador en su cabeza.

" No te preocupe por eso, esta en el pasado. Sólo debemos ver el presente y el futuro." El unicornio púrpura movió su la cabeza de novia así es que ella podría ver sus ojos.

" nuestro " Fluttershy " Futuro " estaba tan sonriente que lloraba de felicidad. Ella parpadeó echando mas lágrimas , y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Twilight la besó. Ella estaba atrapada por la sorpresa, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no fue un sueño, ella lentamente cerró sus ojos y devolvió el beso. Sintió como el mundo se había detenido, y repentinamente todo era perfecto. Ninguno de las dos hubieran podido detenerse aunque lo intentaran … Pero desafortunadamente, necesitaban respirar. Después de varios segundos que a les venció la falta de aire, rompieron el beso, quedándose con la mirada fija profundamente en los ojos de cada quien.

" Te Amo , Twilight … que yo en realidad te amo; ¡ Nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida!"

" el sentimiento es Mutual, ... Tu eres la pony más importante en mi vida ... Pues Bien, después de Princesa Celestia, por supuesto."

Ambas rieron nerviosamente hasta que oyeron la puerta abrirse. Vieron Pinkie Pie saltándose aproximándose entusiasmada hacia ellas, como siempre.

¡" Oigan, como Woah!" Pinkie Pie permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos.

¿" Pinkie Pie?" Twilight se veía confundido y Fluttershy trató de silenciar su vergüenza encontrando muy interesante el suelo . Pinkie Pie finalmente comenzó a reaccionar. "¿Este ustedes dos?" Ella las señaló, para recibir una afirmación.

¡" Yay! ¡ Soy tan feliz para ustedes dos ... yo haré fiesta para celebrar esto y las invitare por supuesto, es su fiesta después de todo!" Ella subió de un salto sobre la cama y les abrazó a ambas. "¡ Soy tan feliz por las dos!"

¿" Oye, qué pasa con todo este ruido?" Rainbow entro muy apurada seguida de las demás .

¡" OH, nada - Simplemente es que Twilight y Fluttershy son oficialmente una pareja!" Pinkie dijo mientras las abrazaba con más fuerza.

¡" Pinkie … no podemos respirar!"

¡" Y mi cabeza … Duele!"

¡" OH, lo siento las chicas!" Tan pronto como ella les dejó ir, comenzaron a respirar con fuerza.

¡" Esto es fantástico, Fluttershy! ¡Recuerdo lo que me prometiste!" Rarity los abrazó también.

¿" Qué le prometiste a Rarity, Fluttershy?" Twilight estaba aún más confundido cuando su novia contestó con un sonrojo.

¡" OH, es un secreto, Twilight Sparkle, pero yo lo pedí primero, ha!"

¿" Que pediste primero qué, corazón?"

¡" OH, ya lo verán muy pronto, no te preocupes querida!"

" Pues bien, cuando terminen esta charada, Twilight, la enfermera a dicho que puedes salir ahora pero que tienes que tener cuidado." Rainbow no se preocupó por de lo que hablaban, y justamente quería callarlas.

¿" Realmente? ¿ Puedo salir ahora? ¡Genial!"

" Um ... Twilight "

¿" Sí, Fluttershy?" Twilight miró a la Pegaso tímida, notando su tono nervioso.

" me preguntaba si quisieras quedarse conmigo para algunos días … Hasta que tu cabeza está curada … es que quiero asegurarme que estás del todo bien"

" OH, claro Fluttershy." Se quedaron con la mirada fija en los ojos de cada quien otra vez por algún rato. Ambas estaban asombradas por la belleza de la otra.

¡" Si van a ponerse todas besos-abrazos otra vez, me voy de aquí!" La voz de Rainbow Dash hizo eco dentro del cuarto.

* * *

**E esperado tanto tiempo por escribir este capitulo, y estoy seguro de que ustedes ya querían leerlo!.**

**No se preocupen, aun no es el final pues falta mas.**

**Quisiera agradecer a BlueDragonIsAwesome por editar este cap antes de ser subido **

**Editado el 01/05/13 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome!.**

* * *

Shadow: Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de toda la trilogía, ahora la marca

Novia*: en el original estaba escrito como marefriend pero como no tiene ningún tipo de traducción al español Haci pues simplemente lo puse como novia, Matta-ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Capítulo 10

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor, bueno también soy un idiota, despistado y pervertido pero eso es punto y aparte : 3 .

* * *

" En realidad no tienes que hacer esto ... Mi cabeza ya no duele tanto ahora."

" OH no, debes permanecer en la cama. ¡ Prometí encargarme de ti, ahora quedarte hay mientras te traigo tu sopa!"

" no necesitas hacer esto "

" Pero quiero. ¡Espera aquí, por favor!" Fluttershy se apresuró al primer piso, dejando solo a Twilight. Ella se iba a levantar, pero si ella lo hacia simplemente comenzaría de nuevo una riña, y ella no quería eso.

La casa entera estaba hecha una calamidad. Fluttershy le dijo a Twilight como es que ella estuvo a punto de marcharse antes de que fuera secuestrada. Ella explicó todo, y Twilight entendió, pero le hizo hacer una promesa para no tratar de hacer algo parecido. La tímida Pegaso no tuvo tiempo para limpiar su casa porque ella también estuvo cuidando muy ocupadamente de Twilight y los animales. La unicornio trató de convencerla de tomar un descanso, pero ella se rehusó a hacer eso. Fluttershy apenas durmió desde que regresaron del hospital hace dos días. La Pegaso había prohibido Pinkie Pie de dar una fiesta hasta que Twilight se sintiera mejor.

La unicornio púrpura se encontró leyendo la mayoría de las veces. Ella tenia un montón de libros de la biblioteca con ella, desde que ella le había pedido a Spike que traiga un montón de ellos para la casa de campo de Fluttershy. Él regresó un poco más tarde, adelante con Rarity, quien llevaba la mayor parte de ellos con su magia.

" Tu sabes, Twilight Sparkle, no deberías hacer a mi pobre Spikey Wikey trabajar mucho. ¡Mira lo exhausto que ésta! ¡Afortunadamente, le encontré, pero si no lo hubiera hecho él no lo habría llegado aquí!" Twilight sabia que Rarity estaba en lo correcto, pero ella necesitaba estudiar. Afortunadamente, Fluttershy le dejó a ella leer y usar magia. Ella fue también visitada por sus amigas, y todas ellas le dijeron a Fluttershy que ella estaba lista para recorrer, en los alrededores de la casa. Cada vez, sin embargo, el Pegaso dijo que ella quería asegurarse que Twilight estaba completamente curada. No podrían hacer nada para convencerla.

¡" ya voy!" Ella oyó la voz que ella amaba bajo las escaleras y, pronto, Fluttershy entró en el cuarto con sopa. "¡Ten cuidado, esta caliente!"

¡" Gracias, Flutters!" Twiligth dijo, apartando el libro y tomó el plato y la cuchara con su magia. "Pero ya te dije que me siento mejor ahora … "

" quiero asegurarme que estás completamente bien ... pienso que quitamos los vendajes antes de tiempo "

¿" No, no puedes verlo no? Nada más sangre. La herida está curada; Solo me duele un poco ahora … "

¿" No estoy convencida … qué ocurre si comienza a sangrar otra vez?"

" No lo hará. ¡ estoy bastante mejor ahora!"

" simplemente quiero asegurarme, te quedarás aquí un par de días más "

" Muy bien ... pero entonces, por ahora voy a estirarme. Ahora ve a dormir, tu apenas has dormido estos últimos dos días … "

¡" No puedo dormir! ¡ Necesito encargarme de ti!"

" estaré bien, Aquí mismo, me quedare, leeré, y no necesitaré nada. ¿Ahora por favor vete a dormir … Por mí?" Fluttershy quiso discutir, pero ella realmente necesitaba una siesta.

¿" Muy bien, pero no te muevas de allí, esta bien?" Ella dijo después de dejar escapar un adorable bostezo.

" No me moveré. Lo prometo."

¿" Y Twiligth ?"

¿" Sí?" Ella guardó silencio que algunos momentos, esperando que las palabras surgieran naturalmente.

" te amo"

" También te amo, Flutters." Fluttershy sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Todavía era duro para ella expresar sus sentimientos. Ella siempre vacilaba al decirle a su novia cuánto la amaba o siempre preguntaba antes de besarla y abrazarla. Twiligth sabia qué tan tímida ella podría ser, y no la podría obligar a cambiarse a sí misma. La unicornio sabia que ella obtendría confianza con el paso del tiempo.

Twiligth se cansaba, también. Fue tarde, y ella no podría mantener los ojos abiertos para leer , así es que ella tuvo que dejarlo y dormir por esa noche.

* * *

Twiligth se despertó muy temprano la mañana siguiente. Por los pasados dos días, Fluttershy se había despertado primero y le había hecho a ella desayunar, pero no esta vez. El unicornio decidió levantarse y salir fuera silenciosamente, haciendo un intento para no despertar de sus sueños a novia si ella aun estaba dormida. Twiligth encontró a Fluttershy durmiendo en su sofá. La Pegaso se veía tan linda cuando ella estaba descansando pacíficamente ... La unicornio casi se unió a ella, pero ella necesitó estar afuera otra vez, para caminar y tomar un respiro del aire matutino.

Twiligth caminó tan silenciosamente como ella podría para llegar a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Ella salió fuera, empezando a ver al Pegaso un la última vez en su sueño.

" lo siento Flutters, pero yo necesito hacer esto" Ella susurró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ella no podría describir el placer del viento soplando en su melena. Ella había extrañado tanto estando atrapada dentro sólo algunos días, y se había sentido tan feliz al palpar la hierba tocando sus pezuñas otra vez. Ella decidió ver a los animales, curiosa por saber lo que hacían cuando Fluttershy no estaba por ahí. Tal vez necesitaban algo y ella los podría ayudar.

Twiligth comenzó a caminar sin rumbo cuando Ángel comenzó a brincar. Ella no estaba segura de donde él había salido, pero a él le pareció estar tratando de decirle a ella algo.

¡" OH, ángel, yo se que debería estar arriba también! No, yo no regresaré adentro hasta que me haya llenado del aire fresco. He estado adentro por demasiado tiempo ... " El conejo pequeño dejó de saltar. Él dejó ir Twiligth , pero insistió en seguirla. Ella no le podría decir que no.

Cuando llegaron, ella vio a las aves cantando felizmente y los pequeños animales terrestres jugando. Cuando notaron Twiligth , no se acercaron a ella. Excepto al segundo que los animales vieron a ángel con a ella, la rodearon. Ella comenzó a reírse y observarlos, feliz para estar fuera otra vez. Twiligth no quiso regresar adentro, al menos no por ahora.

Las horas transcurrieron imperceptiblemente, pero Twiligth no se había dado cuenta de eso. Ella se divertía a lo grande con los animales, y ella finalmente podría entender por qué Fluttershy les estimaba tanto . Ella pasó la mañana allí, jugando con ellos.

¿En " Vamos, pequeñito, que acaso no quieres tu nuez? Sé que tienes hambre." Ella estaba tratando de ofrecerle a una ardilla una nuez, pero no la tomaba.

¿" Por qué no quieres esta semilla deliciosa? ¡ Es bueno para ti!" Pero en ese momento exacto, ángel brincó del susto desesperadamente, probando moviendo a Twiligth de lugar donde estaba.

¿" Qué es eso, ángel? Por qué sea te comportas así … " Pero sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando ella vio un Pegaso amarillo acercándose a ella.

¿" Twiligth , qué haces tu aquí? ¡ no puedes salir fuera!" El unicornio tragó saliva.

¡" Flutters, necesitaba algo de aire fresco y yo!"

¿" Qué ocurre si usted te pones mal otra vez? ¡No voy a dejar eso ocurra, ahora ven acompáñame, volvamos a la cabaña!" Fluttershy trató de empujarla adentro con sus pezuñas pero Twiligth se resistió.

¡" Fluttershy, estás siendo sobre protectora! Estoy bien ahora; ¡Mi cabeza no duele más y he estado aquí toda la mañana, así es que por favor cálmate un poco !" Twiligth no supo qué tan ruda estaba siendo con su novia hasta que ella vio a Fluttershy llorar.

" Lo estoy sólo haciendo porque te amo y yo me preocupo. Me lastimó verte en ese hospital, y no quiero verte en es condición otra vez. Estando tu en mi casa todo fue tan excitante, también, no lo hice para ... "

¿" Tu no querías que yo me valla?" Fluttershy cerró sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Twiligth caminó hacia ella y le limpió sus lágrimas . Ella usó sus pezuñas para hacer al otro pony mirar directamente a sus ojos.

" Fluttershy, yo tengo que volver a la biblioteca en algún momento. Es muy pronto para nosotras para que vivamos juntas. Literalmente comenzamos a ser novias unos cuantos días atrás, y además, nos veremos casi todo el tiempo. ¿ Todavía te debo una buena cita, recuerdas?"

" sí … no he olvidado eso "

" Me alegro de que cuidaras de mí, pero me siento mejor ahora." Ella estaba inclinada hacia la frente de Fluttershy y la besó allí. "Nunca te dejaré sola, Flutters. Tu significas todo para mí. El día que me demostraste tu amor, todo cambió para mejor. te amo tanto y nada nunca cambiará eso. No te dejaré ir y yo sé que tu no me dejarás nunca, verdad"

¡" Nunca haría eso! ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡ Te amo! ¿Twiligth … Te puede dar un Beso ?"

" no tienes que preguntar Flutters, ya te dije eso." Twiligth se ladeó acercándose otra vez, pero esta vez preparo sus labios e inició un beso apasionado. Toda la preocupación Fluttershy repentinamente había desaparecido cuando ella sintió que sus labios se tocaban. Nada tuvo importancia en ese momento; solo eran ellas.

Rompieron el beso después de oír un ruido extraño. Ambos ponys miraron hacia abajo y encontraron ángel Bunny mirándolos con una expresión molesta.

" OH, ángel ... no me he olvidado de ti. Entremos; te daré de comer. ¿Nos vamos adentro Twiligth ? No te obligaré a permanecer en la cama otra vez ... "

" Sí. No se tu, pero yo me muero de hambre. Almorcemos!"

" Buena idea. ¡Tu eres mi invitada y yo te haré cualquier cosa que quieras comer!"

* * *

Después de almuerzo, decidieron visitar a sus amigas. Se jugaron el todo por el todo al caminar por el pueblo con sus colas entrelazadas. Twiligth fue la que incito la primera parte de esta acción, quería andar tan cerca de Fluttershy como se pudiera. Cuando llegaron, algunos ponys las miraron extrañamente. Fluttershy escondió su cara en la melena de su amante por la vergüenza, pero Twiligth no se preocupó por ellos; Ella justamente demostraba que ella estaba enamorada.

¡" Oye Twiligth , es bueno verte caminando otra vez!" Rainbow Dash bajo de su nube para hablar con sus amigas.

" OH, hola Rainbow Dash. ¡ Se siente bien caminar otra vez!"

¿" Veo que ustedes que dos esta realmente cercanas hoy ... Prometan que no se pondrán demasiado melosas y cariñosas alrededor de mí, de acuerdo?"

" OH, no sé, Rainbow ... yo la amo demasiado, yo no creo que te pueda prometer eso." Twiligth dijo al recostar su cabeza en la melena rosada de Fluttershy.

¡" Al menos manténgalo al mínimo!"

¿" Qué es eso, el Rainbow, celosa?"

¿" Qué?! ¡No! ¡No puedo aguantar cosas melosas y tu lo sabes!"

¡" Por eso mismo jugaba contigo, tonta! ¿Nosotras vamos a ver Pinkie Pie , tu quieres venir con nosotras?"

Dash aspiro profundamente, obviamente relajándose de lo que Twilight había logrado, dijo. "Nah, justamente hacía una pausa en el trabajo. ¡ Tengo que mover algunas nubes ahora, nos vemos!"

¡" De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde!" Twiligth observó a su amiga salir con una apariencia sospechosa y luego empezó a ver en su silencio a la Pegaso escondiéndose tras su melena.

¿" Qué te sucede, Flutters? ¿Estas demasiado nerviosa?" Ella inclinó la cabeza tímidamente.

" lo siento, Shy, pero yo quiero que todos en el pueblo sepan que te amo. Ahora ven adelante, vamos con Pinkie Pie para decirle como queremos que nos de esa fiesta que ella te prometió. ¡ Será entretenido!"

* * *

Entraron en Sugarcube Corner y estaban sorprendidos cuando sólo encontraron Pinkie Pie adentro.

¡" Fluttershy Hey! ¡Twiligth Hey! ¡ Es bueno verle de regreso sobre tus pezuñas!"

¿" Oye Pinkie, dónde están el Señor y la Señora Cake?" Twiligth logro preguntar antes de que Pinkie Pie saltara sobre ella para darle un gran abrazo . "¡Que emocionada, Pinkie pie ... también me da gusto verte!"

¡" Ahora que ya estás bien te puedo dar una fiesta! ¡Estoy tan emocionada, tengo que hacer las invitaciones! ¿ vas a venir? Por supuesto que lo harás; ¡ Es tu fiesta! ¿Y tu, Fluttershy? ¡Por supuesto, que tonto! ¡OH, tengo que hornear un pastel, hacer el ponche ... lo siento por decirlo pero tienen que irse, por que tengo una fiesta por planear! ¡Gracias por venir, hasta luego!" Antes de que lo supiesen, estaban afuera y la puerta estaba cerrada.

¡" Pues bien, esa es Pinkie Pie! ¡Vamos, Flutters, nosotros deberíamos pasarnos a ver a Rarity ahora!"

" bien " se encaminaron hacia Tienda de Carrusel Boutique, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a Aplejack saliendo de hay. Ella se movía sigilosamente, casi como que ella no quisiera que la vieran.

¡"Aplejack Hey!" La pony agricultora permaneció inmóvil y miró lentamente hacia donde ella oyó la voz viniendo de.

¡" Hola!, Twiligth , Fluttershy ... Lo Siento, Ah ' no puedo quedarme a hablar, ah ' tengo que ir ahora!" Ella empezó a trotar lejos de sus amigas, hablando mientras corría. "¡ Es bueno verte, tan bueno como un Manzano en la estación de cosecha, Twi, te veo más tarde!" Ella se fue.

¿" Eso fue extraño, no lo crees Flutters?"

¿" S-si, por qué se iría de esa manera ? ¿Nos odia ? No me perdonaría a mí misma si ella lo hiciese ..."

" Nah, ella no nos odia, pero es seguro, definitivamente trae algo entre manos … Tal vez nos dirá pronto."

" espero así "

¿" Twiligth , Fluttershy ... Queridas, que les trae a las dos aquí? No que me quejo, pero estoy muy ocupada por el momento." Las visitas miraron alrededor. El lugar estaba hecho una calamidad.

¿" Alguien te dio demasiado trabajo?" El Pegaso se mantuvo mirando la zona de desastre.

" Ninguno amor, es el caso que haya estado trabajando aquí y ha estado comprobando la biblioteca estos días pasados. Spikey Wikey no puede encargarse de eso por él mismo."

¡" OH, la biblioteca! ¡Debería haber ido hacia allá primero!" Fluttershy miró a su compañera, avergonzada.

" Lo siento, Twiligth … es mi culpa … deberíamos haber ido a checar la biblioteca primero que nada " Twiligth la miró su con una sonrisa en su cara.

" no es tu culpa, Fluttershy. Estabas muy preocupada por mí, pero debería ir a la biblioteca ahora y debería decirle a Spike que estaré de regreso mañana. ¡Rarity , gracias por decirnos, ahora me disculpas pero debo irme!"

* * *

" Ni lo menciones. ¡mejor vete antes de que Spike vuelva a desmayarse!" Se apresuraron hacia la biblioteca y Twilight continuamente llamó a la puerta hasta Spike finalmente lo abriese con un helado en mano.

¡" Ya lo abro, cálmese! ¿ Twiligth ?"

"oye Spike, estoy apenado pues " Pero el bebe dragón ka embistió de un abrazo sobre ella sin previo aviso, causando que los dos dieran un par tumbos.

¡" Twiligth , estás bien! Gracias a Celestia que estas bien ... no tienes idea lo duro que era para mí. ¡ser quien atiende la biblioteca no es tan fácil como suena!"

" Por eso es que estoy aquí, Spike. Vine a disculparme y decirte que estaré de regreso mañana …" Spike se subió al lomo de Twiligth con ayuda de ella.

¿" lo harás? ¡Soy tan feliz al oír eso! ¡ Le debería escribir a la Princesa! Ella iba a venir a revisarte por sí misma, pero los deberes reales llamaron primero. Ella normalmente pospondría eso pero esta vez fue realmente importante ."

" Sé que ella está ocupada, pero me alegro de que ella tratase de venir."

¿" Por qué no lo haría ? ¡Tu es su mejor estudiante, Twiligth !"

¿" Sí, esa soy yo ... piensas que podrías sobrevivir otro día, Spike? Mañana estaré de vuelta ."

" seré bueno en primer lugar más día … que no fue tan malo, que tuviese la oportunidad de trabajar con Rarity "

" Spike "

¿" Necesita usted yo me pase a ayudarte hoy antes de irme ?"

" No, ya has hecho bastante para mí. ¡Agradece otra vez, Spike!" Ella le dio un abrazo que fue rápidamente devuelto.

¿" Fluttershy?" Spike miró al Pegaso tímido, quien había permanecido quieto hasta este punto.

¿" S-si?"

" Ven aquí. ¡No seas tímido!" Ella con vacilación se unió al abrazo.

" gracias por encargarte de Ella, Fluttershy "

" ni lo menciones ,es lo menos que pude hacer ... "

* * *

¿" Has estado callada mientras visitamos a nuestras amigas ... Está todo bien?"

¿" Huh? No, no es nada … " justamente habían terminado de cenar en la casa de Fluttershy, y Twiligth vio al Pegaso encaminándose al sofá.

¿" Dónde vas?"

¿" Dormir?"

¡" No seas tonta Flutters, ven para compartir la cama conmigo!" Fluttershy se sonrojó.

¿" Compartir la cama contigo?"

¿" Seguro, por qué no?" Fluttershy vaciló pero finalmente estuvo de acuerdo.

" bien " se encaminaron al dormitorio donde Twilight fue el primero en proveer la cama. "¡Venga adelante Shy, déjame a mí acorrucarme contigo!" El Pegaso lentamente estiró sobre la cama, y Twiligth la abrazó tan pronto como ella había puesto la manta sobre ellos.

¿" Ves? ¿Cómo es que te estas sintiendo?"

" tu … estás cómodo … quiero quedarme así por siempre "

¡" eres realmente linda, Flutters ... ahora, durmamos!"

" Twiligth "

¿" Sí? Dime."

" Acerca de hoy … guardé silencio porque estaba preocupada por todos mirándonos. estaba preocupada por lo que pensaran … "

¿" OH Fluttershy, no deberías preocuparte por ellos ... a quien le preocupa lo que piensen? No es como que seamos la única pareja de yeguas en Ponyville."

" si … Pero me sentía como si debiaramos correr y ocultarnos … Pero cuando te vi con tanta confianza y nuestras colas unidas … me tranquilice un poco, pero fui incapaz de hablar … perdón si te hice pasar vergüenza

" Fluttershy, tu nunca me harás pasar vergüenza. ¿Nunca, de acuerdo?"

" gracias, Twiligth … … te amo " El unicornio le dio a ella un beso rápido en los labios.

" Te amo también, Flutters … Ahora vamos a dormir. Tenemos un día grande mañana"

* * *

**No fue fácil pero este es un capitulo especialmente largo para todos! No se si volverá a pasar pero lo logre! Ven que me a tomado un poco mas de tiempo pero valió la pena no? Yo no lo se díganme XD**

**Quisiera agradecer a BlueDragonIsAwesome por editar este cap antes de ser subido **

**Editado el 01/05/13 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome!.**

* * *

Shadow: O DIOS, O DIOS, TWILIGTH Y FLUTTERSHY FUERON TAN LINDAS QUE KYAAAAAAAAAAA…..

Nigthmare: Se desmayo por tanta dulzura del cap , necesitaremos una gran cantidad de Gore para que se recupere pero estará bien, creo…., nhe terminare esto, espero que le haya gustado el cap, dejen review, los apreciara si reacciona, no vemos…..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor, bueno también soy un idiota, despistado y pervertido pero eso es punto y aparte : 3 .

* * *

Capítulo 12

Twilight se encontraba pasando en medio de un campo oscuro. Ella no podría decir del todo donde se encontraba; La unicornio literalmente se guiaba a ciegas. Ella continuó, tratando de pedir ayuda, pero ella había perdido su voz en algún punto.

Repentinamente, un camino con muchos árboles apareció, pero estaba todavía muy oscuro. No había ninguna estrella o luz de luna . Como ella continuó avanzando, Twilight comenzó a oír el chisporroteo familiar de fuego. Ella comenzó a acelerar un poco el paso, y antes de que ella lo supiese, ella estaba rodeada de llamas. El camino desapareció de la nada. Ella miró alrededor, pero no podía ver ninguna salida.

De repente, la realización la golpeo como un rayo. En su centro, un pony que ella conocía y aborrecía de corazón apareció. El unicornio cyan la miró con una expresión maliciosa y comenzó a reírse. Fijando rápidamente su vista al suelo vio a Fluttershy inconsciente detrás de Trixie, quien no dejaba de reír como una maniaca.

Twiligth trató de hacerse a un lado para alcanzar a Fluttershy, pero ella rápidamente fue atrapada en raíces encantadas. Por más que ella trató de liberarse, se enredaba mas. Las raíces comenzaron a abrigarla, y pronto su melena estaba completamente oculta. Pero antes de que su vista sea obstruida, sin embargo, ella pudo ver a Fluttershy completamente rodeada por fuego y el silencio Trixie cacareando. La oscuridad la envolvió por completó.

Twiligth se levanto con la respiración muy agitada. Ella se encontró sentania en un lugar conocido. Lentamente, ella miro a su derecha y encontró a Fluttershy durmiendo pacíficamente con una sonrisa para el día siguiente su cara, Twilight suspiro aliviada y se calmo otra vez. Ella besó la frente de su amante y la abrazó apretadamente. No paso mucho tiempo antes de caer dormida, pero ella todavía estaba preocupada por Trixie y cuánto tiempo tomaría antes de que ella se enterase de que estaban todavía vivas.

* * *

Las aves anunciaron la llegada de un día nuevo. Se posaron en la ventana del dormitorio, despabilando a Fluttershy con su canto.

" Buenos días, pajaritos. Buenos días, Twiligth." Ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con que ella estaba sola.

¿" Twiligth?" Ella se bajó de la cama y se apresuró escaleras abajo rápidamente. Ella se detuvo cuando ella vio desayuno sobre la mesa, Twiligth salía de la cocina.

" Buenos días, Flutters. ¿Dormiste bien?" La Pegaso dejo de contener el aliento cuando la vio .

" OH Twiligth, me desperté solas y pensé que Tu ... "

¿" Que me fui? Flutters, no saldría sin decirte adiós." Ella se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

" Me levanté temprano para preparar los libros. Tuve algún tiempo libre, así es que hice desayuno. Te levantaste justo a tiempo; ¡ Acabo de terminar!"

" OH eso fue muy amable de tu parte. Se ve delicioso."

¡" Sírvete!" Fluttershy tomó un poco de comida y empezó a comer.

¡" Es delicioso!"

¡" Me alegro que sea de tu agrado!"

Después del desayuno, fue hora para que Twilight volviera a su casa. Ella puso los libros en el suelo y empezó a decirle adiós a Fluttershy.

¿" Estás segura que no puedes quedarte por algunas horas más?"

" Perdón, Flutters, pero yo prometí Spike regresaría a ayudarle con la biblioteca. Tengo que estar allí antes de que se abra."

" … Entiendo " Fluttershy clavó los ojos en el piso, pero el unicornio usó una pezuña para hacer al Pegaso mirarle directamente a los ojos.

" No estés triste ... todavía nos veremos la una a la otra. Todavía tenemos la fiesta de Pinkie y nuestra cita, sin mencionar nuestro futuro juntas. Tenemos un montón de tiempo para gastar juntas y algún día me mudare aquí, lo prometo." Fluttershy miró perdidamente hacia sus ojos púrpuras - los ojos que ella amaba un tanto. Cada vez que ella miraba en esos violetas orbes, todos sus problemas parecían desaparecer. Ella fue hipnotizada por su la belleza de su novia. Fluttershy tomó a la pezuña de Twilight con la de ella sin romper el contacto visual.

" Por ti…es valida cualquier espera, Twiligth ... tendré paciencia. Yo … … "

¿" Sí?"

¿" … te puedo besar ?"

" seguro, tu siempre puedes." Fluttershy tímidamente se inclinó buscando los labios de Twiligth y amablemente los presionó con los suyos. Twiligth movió sus pezuñas alrededor del cuello del Pegaso mientras ella la besó. Fluttershy apenas abrió sus ojos, no esperando eso. Lo mismo que rápidamente, ella los cerró otra vez y enfocó la atención en el beso. Después de algunos segundos, lo rompieron. Ambos ponys clavaron los ojos en cada quien cariñosamente con sus hocicos sólo ligeramente separados.

" Quise darle las gracias a ángel, pero él no está aquí. ¿Le puedes dar tu las gracias por mí?"

" Seguro … lo haré tan pronto como él se despierte. Él se pone de mal humor si le despierto temprano … " rieron nerviosamente pero abruptamente se detuvieron. Twiligth acarició la melena de su amante y la besó en la frente.

" Cuídate mucho, Flutters. Te amo."

" … También te amo Twiligth " El unicornio se dio la vuelta y levantó los libros con magia. Ella dio una la última mirada en Fluttershy, hizo gestos con las patas, y comenzó a caminar para la biblioteca. Fluttershy observó hasta que ella se perdió de vista y callada entro a su casa.

* * *

" Tu estimada hermana, Twily."

¡" Listo!"

¡" Envía eso, Spike!" El dragón usó su aliento de fuego para enviar la carta.

" Bueno, ese fue el último. Ahora la princesa Celestia, mis padres, y mi BBBFF saben de mi relación con Fluttershy. ¡ Es oficial ahora! ¿ Lo puedo tachar de mi lista para hacer hoy, que me falta?"

" Déjame ver tienes que prepararte e ir a la fiesta de Pinkie. ¡ Es en media hora!"

¿" Qué, Tan pronto?!"

¡" Sep, mejor alístate rápido!"

¡" OH no, voy a llegar tarde! ¿Cómo esta mi melena? ¡ Necesito tomar un baño! ¿Spike, por qué no me dijiste de esto antes?!"

" No sabia qué hora era hasta que mire el reloj; ¡ Lo siento Twiligth!"

¡" Esta bien, simplemente tengo que calmarme … tengo que tomar un baño … quise recoger a Fluttershy, pero no hay tiempo … tengo que apresurarme!"

Le requirió a Twilight veinte minutos para alistarse. Spike trató de decirle a ella algo el tiempo entero después de que ella tomó un baño, pero ella se mantuvo recordándole de que se lo dijera más tarde. En su prisa, ella dejó abierta la puerta, obligando a Spike a cerrarla.

" Creo que tendré que darle las cartas más tarde "

* * *

¡" Coman todo el pastel que ustedes quieran! Hay bastante para todos!" Pinkie Pie fue saltado para donde Applejack y Rainbow estaban esperando fuera de la puerta.

¿" Hola, cómo esta el ponche?!"

¡" Mejor prueba estos bocadillos, vamos inténtalo !"

" Bravo, Tu se ha superado esta vez, Terroncito. ¡Tus fiestas no hacen mas que mejorar!"

" Me alegro de que a te guste; ¡Sólo lo mejor para mis amigas!" Ella abrazó las dos.

¡" Vamos bebe todo lo que quieras, y no se olviden del pastel!"

" nosotros " Pinkie Pie … " No…podemos…terroncito "Dijo Applejack aun en el sofocante agarre, repentinamente se libraron de su abrazo aplastante, haciendo a ambos ponys caer al piso.

¡" Me pregunto donde esta Twilight … talvez debería preguntar a Fluttershy!" Ella brincó hacia donde Rarity y Fluttershy estaban.

¿" Hola, divirtiéndose?!"

" OH, tengo que decir, Pinkie Pie, tu fiesta es magnífica. ¡La comida y las bebidas ... Simplemente son deliciosas!"

¡" Estoy encantado de oír eso! ¿Oye, Fluttershy, sabes dónde está Twilight?"

" no lo se…. se supone que estaría aquí … Ella me lo prometió "

" No te preocupes cariño ella probablemente solo esta llegando tarde." Y en ese momento exacto hubo un golpe en la puerta. Pinkie Pie fue a responder.

¡" Twiligth, que bien, Si llegaste!" Twiligth estaba agotada. No cabía duda de que ella se apresuro para llegar.

" Perdón, Pinkie … es que estaba ocupada … Y no me percaté qué tan tarde se me hice … "

" No te preocupes, Twiligth. ¡Entra y diviértete!"

" gracias … solo dame unos segundos para recuperar el aliento " Twilight se detuvo algunos momentos más antes de recuperar el aliento.

" Esta bien ... yo tengo hambre, así es que comeré algún pastel si no te importa."

¡" Come todo lo que quieras Twiligth , es tu fiesta!" "Ella empezó a ver al resto de sus amigos. ¡" Esta bien todas, la invitado de honor está aquí, así es que empecemos esta fiesta!"

* * *

En medio de la fiesta, Twilight y Fluttershy bailaban a un lado mientras que Pinkie y Rarity estaban hablando mientras bebiendo ponche. Rainbow Dash y Applejack salieron fuera sin llamar la atención de nadie, excepto Twiligth, que al verlas salir detuvo su baile.

¿" Fluttershy, viste eso?"

¿" Qué?"

" Applejack y Rainbow se marchan. salieron sin avisar ".

" Por qué harían eso ...?

" " No sé, pero vamos a enterarnos. ¡Vamos, Fluttershy!" Pero justamente no podrían salir sin avisarle a las otras.

" Pinkie Pie, nosotras saldremos a respirar aire fresco. Estaremos de regreso en pocos minutos."

¡" Okie dokie lokie!"

¡" Cuídense, queridas!" Twiligth sonrió y fue afuera, trayendo a Fluttershy detrás.

¿" Vamos a ver … Dónde pueden estar?"

¡" Twilight, mira!" Twiligth miro en dirección para donde Fluttershy apuntaba y vio que cola color arcoiris se alejaba de hay.

" Sigámoslos, no pueden ir lejos de Sugarcube Corner." Siguieron a los dos ponys y vieron que se encaminaban a un callejón.

¿" Esto no tiene sentido ... porque van ellas por allí?"

¡" Por favor no me dejes atrás!"

" Claro que no. Quédate cerca Mio, Flutters." Llegaron al callejón, escondiéndose detrás de la esquina.

¿" Esta bien, cuándo diga ' ahora, ' saltamos y las sorprendemos, te parece?"

" no sé, Twiligth … parece como que ellas no quiera decirnos … Puede Que si esperamos "

¿" Qué secreto pudiesen estar tratando de silenciar? Tengo que saber lo que están haciendo y por qué no son capaces de decirnos … " Fluttershy tratase de protestar otra vez, pero ella fue callada por la pezuña de Twilight.

¿" Lista? ¡Ahora!" El unicornio se metió en el callejón.

¡" Aquí están! ¿Qué es lo que esta….? ¡OH!" Twiligth se quedo inmóvil, incapaz para mover sus ojos de la escena. Fluttershy lentamente se dejó ver.

¿" Twiligth? ¿Qué te pasa?" Ella trató de hacer al unicornio reaccionar ante algo, cualquier cosa, pero no podía. Ella miró hacia donde su novia mantenía la mirada fija, y vio la razón para el silencio repentino de Twilight. Rainbow Dash y Applejack se abrazaban, ambas mirando a las yeguas que acababan de descubrirlas.

¿" Qué pasa aquí chicas?"

" Simplemente estábamos " Rainbow probo explicar, pero fueron calladas por Twiligth.

¡" … se besaban!"

* * *

**Sub-plot para todos, mi otra pareja XD.**

**Así que, tal vez notaron que esta historia posee cover ahora, Creo que ese Big Boss no era muy apropiado así que busque un buen cover :P**

**Quisiera agradecer a BlueDragonIsAwesome por editar este cap antes de ser subido **

**Editado el 01/05/13 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome!.**

* * *

Shadow: Nuevo cap de mi traducción Yay, ya hay un side pairing en este fic, soy neutral al apledahs, a estas alturas todos sabran que la única pareja obligatoria para mi es TwiShy, si lo se soy un Racista T-T, bueno Dejen review diciendo que les parece y nos vemos en el próximo cap, Matta-ne


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor, bueno también soy un muy retrasado idiota, despistado y pervertido pero eso es punto y aparte : 3 .

* * *

Ningun pony dijo nada durante varios minutos. La boca de Twiligth estaba abierta y Fluttershy vagaba su miraba entre su novia y sus amigas.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash seguían ruborizadas; la pony agricultora estaba escondiendo su cara con su sombrero favorito y el pegaso cian era incapaz de formular cualquier palabra. Al final, Twiligth logró hablar de nuevo.

"¿Por qué ... por qué ..."

"¿Por qué lo escondian de nosotras ...? ¿No confían en nosotras?"

"Por supuesto que confiamos en ustedes, pero ... nosotras ..."

"Ustedes podian decirnos de esto chicas, somos sus amigas, después de todo ..." Fluttershy habló.

Rainbow estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Applejack puso su pata sobre su hombro, haciéndole saber que iba a explicar. Aún con su sombrero tapando su rostro, ella habló.

"No queríamos hacerlo público hasta que estemos seguras de que nuestra relación iba a funcionar ... Lo siento por las mentirles chicas, pero ... No

estábamos listas ..." Applejack terminó, avergonzado. Rainbow la abrazó para reconfortarla.

"Esa es la verdad ... Lo sentimos ..." Rainbow Dash abrazó Applejack con mas fuerza a la espera de la respuesta de sus amigas.

Twiligth habló primero. "Rainbow Dash, ¿te gusta mucho Applejack? ¿Le gusta estar a solas con ella y tu deseas que nunca se tengan que separar de nuevo?"

"Si, realmente lo creo." Rainbow miró Applejack con una sonrisa. Twiligth habló de nuevo.

"Applejack, misma pregunta." Applejack no apartó la mirada de la mirada de su amante.

"Por supuesto que sí terrocito, nunca he sido tan feliz en la vida ..."

"Entonces creo que su relación va a funcionar. Siempre y cuando se tengan entre sí, todo va a estar bien." Fluttershy fue la que hablo que esta vez. Ella miró con amor a Twiligth.

"Cierto Twilight?" El unicornio le devolvió la mirada de su novia con una mirada cariñosa.

"Cierto. Es la misma sensación que tenemos. Es el amor verdadero." Twiligth acarició la mejilla de Fluttershy con la suya. "Su amor es puro, y creo que son una buena pareja."

"Yo también lo creo ... Como dijo Twilight, siempre y cuando ustedes se tengan la una a la otra todo estará bien. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos! Pero no estuvo bien que las hallamos seguido. Lo sentimos ..."

"Sí, lo sentimos ..." Applejack puso su sombrero nuevo.

"No tienes que disculparte, estabas preocupada por con nosotras!"

"Sí, y ayudaron a darnos cuenta de que estamos totalmente enamoradas. Yo nunca te dejaré, AJ!"

"Ah digo lo mismo, Dashie!" Sin vacilar y sin saber quién hizo el primer movimiento, se besaron apasionadamente, olvidando que estaban siendo observadas.

"Vaya, qué lindo!" Rompieron el beso cuando oyeron Twiligth. "Oh ustedes no tengan vergüenza! Es algo normal entre dos ponis que se aman de verdad, no es asi Flutters?" El unicornio acarició la mejilla de su amante, una vez más, probocandole un sonrojo.

"Sí ... Umm ..."

"Eres tan linda cuando estás nerviosa!" Twiligth, Rainbow y Applejack rieron mientras Fluttershy apenas daba una risita.

"Debemos volver a la fiesta de Pinkie. ¿Vas a decirles ahora? Es tu mejor oportunidad!" Applejack y Rainbow Dash dieron entre sí una mirada

seria. Applejack asintió y Rainbow miró a Twiligth.

"Twilight ... Nosotros ..." Rainbow Dash tratamos de explicar, pero fue interrumpido por Twiligth.

"

"Sí, vamos a decirles ahora."

"Claro, pero una cosa pasada Rainbow Dash." Twiligth miró al pegaso cian con una sonrisa.

"Qué es?"

"Te conozco demasiado bien, Rainbow. Tu no estuviste moviendo nubes dejaste para satisfacer Applejack, ¿no?" Rainbow Dash se sonrojó y trató de ocultarlo con una sonrisa y una risita nerviosa.

"Bueno ... yo ..."

"¡Lo sabía! Yo no soy tan fácil de engañar!"

"Ustedes lo ?!" Rarity no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. "Estamos en una cita terroncito, estamos enamoradas y queremos pasar nuestras vidas juntas!"

"Esto es genial Cuatro de nuestros amigos se enamoraron;! Estoy tan feliz de que yo podía cantar una canción" La pony rosa saltaba alrededor.

"Pero ... ¿Pero cómo? ¡Exijo una explicación!" Rarity miró entre Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Rarity? Nuestras amigas se enamoraron ... Esto es algo feliz para nosotras, así que por qué no estás feliz por ellas?"

"¿Quién dijo que no estoy feliz, Fluttershy? Sólo estoy ... sorprendida. Nunca les esperaba a caer en el amor, y quiero saber lo que pasó."

"En realidad me preguntaba eso también. ¿Cómo ustedes dos ... ¿Saben?" Twiligth ahora estaba mirando a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, que se sonrojaba. Eran un poco nervioso ya que todos los ponys las miraban, pero Rainbow acabó de hablar.

"Bueno ... Estábamos enamoradas durante mucho tiempo, pero estábamos preocupadas de lo que otros ponis pensarían. Hemos decidido mantener en secreto hasta estar seguras ..."

"Rainbow trató de animarme a decirle, pero no sabía ... Ah fue quien se preocupó más ... trate de decirle Rarity ayer, pero me asusté..."

"Es por eso que estabas tan nervioso, querida? Pensaste que iba a tirar por la ventana? Ya sabes que no me importa, es el amor y eso es suficiente para mí ... Por nosotras. Además, sabías que yo estaba ayudando Fluttershy con Twilight ".

"Sí, lo sé, Terroncito, pero por alguna razón me asustó ... no sé por qué, pero algo me impidió decirte ..."

"no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Todas sabemos y estamos felices por ti. Me alegro de oír que yo y Twiligth no somos las únicas."

"Sí, tienes razón 'Shy. Podemos tener una cita doble en algún momento!"

"¿Qué ?!" Rainbow Dash y Applejack exclamando con sorpresa.

"Relájense! Ahora no, pero debemos hacerlo."

"Supongo ... Eso no suena tan mal ..."

"Ah acuerdo, sería excitante '..." Twilight miró al pegaso amarilla al lado de ella.

"¿Qué piensas tu, Fluttershy?"

"Yo ... Eso es suena bien ..."

"No te preocupes Flutters, mañana por la noche vamos a tener un buen día de campo en la puesta del sol, sólo nosotras." Fluttershy sonrió.

"¿En serio?"

"Nuestra primera cita oficial!"

"Oh, Twiligth!" Fluttershy saltó sobre ella, por lo que ambos ponis caen al suelo.

"Fluttershy!" El pegaso tímida miró.

"¿Sí?" Ella estaba sonriendo.

"Fluttershy ..." Twilight no pudo resistirse a darle un beso rápido. El unicornio se rió y Fluttershy también lo hizo.

"Oh vamos! No te pongas demasiado cursi o me voy de aquí!"

"No te quejas cuando te hago eso a ti Terroncito!"

"AJ!" Los cinco ponis rieron. Rainbow no pudo resistir y terminó riendo también.

"Vamos, pensé que esto era una fiesta;! Vamos a bailar" Pinkie Pie abrazó a sus cinco amigas a la vez.

"Tienes razón, Terroncito. Vamos todos los ponys, vamos a divertirnos!"

* * *

Después de la fiesta, todos se despidieron y se fueron por caminos separados. Sólo Twiligth, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se quedaron. Rarity se fue primero, diciendo que tenía un atareado día de mañana. Applejack y Rainbow Dash, por el otro lado, fueron juntas a Sweet Apple Acres.

"Gracias por la fiesta de Pinkie Pie, gracias por el pastel también."

"Amigas en cualquier momento, las veré mañana!" La pareja se dirigió a la biblioteca de Twiligth con sus colas entrelazadas. Ya era tarde, así que no muchos ponis estaban fuera.

"¿No es hermoso? Quiero decir, el hecho de que dos de nuestras amigas están saliendo también!"

"Sí ... hermoso ... Estoy muy feliz por ellas."

"Sólo piensa Flutters, el poder del amor ... Puede golpear donde nunca esperarías!"

"Sí, todos tienen una oportunidad ... Pero ningun pony tiene la misma suerte que yo ... Tengo la mejor ..."

"Aww, Fluttershy ..." Ella besó su mejilla, "Yo también te amo!" Hablaron de la fiesta todo el camino a la biblioteca, y antes de darse cuenta, que habían llegado.

"Bueno, estamos aquí ..."

"Es hora de que me vaya entonces ..."

"'Shy ..."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué es, Twi ...?" Ella se cortó a mitad de frase por Twiligth besándola apasionadamente. Fluttershy cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso. Fluttershy no quería que el momento para ello, pero sabía que tenía que ir. Twiligth también lo sabía, así que después de unos segundos más, se separaron y se miraron entre sí.

"Buenas noches, Fluttershy ..."

"Buenas noches, Twiligth ..." El Pegaso se volvió y lentamente hizo su camino a casa.

Twiligth no se movió por el momento. Ella quería hasta que se perdió en algún lugar del horizonte ... Pero la puerta detrás de ella se abrió bruscamente.

"Twilight, finalmente estas aquí!" La unicornio saltó la sorpresa y se volvió para ver al dragón bebé.

"Spike, me has asustado!"

"Lo siento Twiligth, pero esto es importante! Tus cartas fueron contestadas. Traté de decirle antes de salir, pero usted estabas muy apurada ..."

"Se les contestó? Quiero leerlos!"

"En realidad, es sólo una ... Princesa Celestia respondió a todas ellos."

"Ella? Permítanme leerlo!" Spike entregó la carta y rápidamente leyó.

"¡Oh, no ... Ellos quieren verme mañana por la noche en Canterlot ... tengo que cancelar mi cita con Fluttershy!"

* * *

**¡****Oh, no, pobre Fluttershy! D:**

**Quería decir algo sobre la cubierta, cuando por primera vez puse el enlace me di cuenta de que era incompleta, así que tuve que**

**arreglarlo, el problema es que ya cuando lo hice algunos de ustedes lo leyó, así que por favor otra vez, gracias ;)**

**Quiero agradecer BlueDragonIsAwesome para la edición de este capítulo antes de su lanzamiento! :)**

**Editado 01/05/13 para corregir errores, cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome**

* * *

Shadow: Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, hotonigomenasai, me distraje mucho con otros proyectos y me descuide con este, pronto termina la primera tempora de este fic y vamos por la segunda, nos leemos la proxima Matta-ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor, bueno también soy un idiota, despistado y pervertido pero eso es punto y aparte : 3 .

* * *

Capítulo 14

¿" Qué yo voy a hacer? ¿Qué yo voy a hacer? ¡Spikeeee piensa en algo!" Twiligth caminaba en círculos, su expresión se llenó de desesperación.

" Twiligth tu misma lo dijiste. Cancela tu cita con Fluttershy."

¡" Spike no es así de fácil! ¡ Le prometí a ella una cita cuando empezamos a salir y noche le dije que tendríamos un picnic en el campo bajo la puesta de sol nosotras solas! ¿Cómo le digo a ella que tengo que posponerlo?"

" Es una carta de Princesa Celestia, Twiligth. Es un asunto de importancia y ella entenderá."

" Ella se sentirá muy mal de cualquier manera. ¡Flutters lo a esperado tanto tiempo … no puedo cancelar esa cita mañana!"

" Tómatelo con calma, tal vez podrías ir a la reunión y llevarla a una cita al mismo tiempo no?."

¡" Spike, esa es una … Gran idea!" La unicornio le dio a su amigo un abrazo ligeramente sofocante. "¡OH Spike, solucionaste todos mis problemas, gracias, gracias!"

¡" Twiligth…no puedo…respirar!"Spike estaba poniéndose azul por la falta de aire

¡" Uy, lo siento!" Ella le dejó ir y el dragón pronto recobró su color natural.

" Pero gracias a ti, puedo descansar ahora. ¡Mañana será un gran día! Llegando hasta el final para Canterlot solamente porque quieren a felicitarme … justamente lo podrían hacer en una carta … "

" Twiligth Recuerda, tu eres su mejor estudiante y tal vez tu hermano y tus padres simplemente querían verte."

¡" Estas en lo cierto Spike … tengo que poner mi alarma y dormirme ahora, necesitaré energía mañana!"

* * *

Fue otra mañana bella. Hubo algunas nubes en el cielo, pero no había ninguna lluvia programada para hoy.

Fluttershy cayó en la cuenta del canto de las aves y con una sonrisa grande en su cara. Hoy fue el día para el que ella había estado esperando - su primera cita con Twiligth estaba esta noche y ella no podía estar más excitada.

¿" tengo que alimentar a los animales ... tuviste una buena noche de sueño, ángel?" El conejito pequeño no entendió por qué su dueño estaba un estado de ánimo tan bueno.

¡" Este día es perfecto, podrá arruinarla!" Fluttershy cantó hasta la cocina. Ella hizo el desayuno para ella y el ángel antes de preparar la comida para los otros animales y ponerla en una canasta para llevarlo al bosque. Las aves cantaron en conjunto con ella.

¿" Una hermosa mañana, no es así, lindas aves? ¡ Espero que tengan hambre!" Pronto todos los animales la rodearon para recibir su porción de comida.

" No se preocupen, hay bastante para todos ustedes." Ella nunca había sentido tanta alegría. Ella descansó sobre la hierba para observar el cielo mientras los animales se comieron su comida y jugaron.

¡" No quiero en este mismo día acabe nunca!"

Ella oyó a las aves emprender el vuelo y ella levantó su cuello, preguntándose donde iban. Ella no los vio revoloteando sobre un pony que se acercaba. Cuando ella vio quién era, su mañana puso mucho mejor.

¡" Hola pequeñas aves! ¿ Veo que Flutters las esta alimentando, pero dónde está ella? ¡No importa, ella esta hay! Oigan para atrás, no deténganse, Yo ... Shy!" Fluttershy se subió de un salto sobre su novia y la abrazó con fuerza.

¡" Ey Flutters, veo que te despertaste en un buen estado de ánimo!"

¡" no puedo evitarlo, verte me hace tan feliz, " La Pegaso movió su cabeza de regreso a mirar al unicornio, " he estado esperando tanto hasta el día de hoy pues así es que largo Twiligth, quiero ver esa puesta de sol contigo , y tener nuestra primera cita!"

Twiligth se sintió culpable. Ella supo que Fluttershy estaba esperando mucho; Ella nunca la había visto tan feliz. Pero ella tenia que hacer esto ... Si ella podía explicar, tal vez entendería.

" Fluttershy … Acerca de Eso "

¿" Sí, Twiligth?" Ella todavía estaba sonriente. Twiligth realmente no quiso hacerlo, pero no tenia otra opción.

"La Princesa Celestia me envió una carta … que Ella quiere hablar conmigo en Canterlot esta noche. Mi hermano y mis padres estarán allí también … " Ella no miró a Fluttershy al decir eso. Ella no podría mirar el rostro de su querida mientras le rompía el corazón.

" entiendo, Twiligth … Si fuera la princesa, debe ser importante Twiligth la miró curiosamente. Ella estaba segura que Fluttershy iba a reaccionar diferentemente.

¿" Enserio? ¿No estás desilusionada?"

" sí … Excepto como dijo, si la Princesa Celestia quiere Verte, junto con tus padres y tu hermano, no puedes cambiar eso "

" pues … Gracias por entender … Shy " Fluttershy se esmeró en silenciar su tristeza con una sonrisa falsa, pero por dentro ella estaba desolada.

¿" no necesitas sentir pesar, eso no es tu culpa … Entonces, cuándo vas a salir?"

" Salimos antes de que el sol se ponga. Los guardias reales vendrán a buscarnos."

¿" Nosotras?"

" Sí. ¿ no pensaste que iba a dejarte sola, verdad?" Fluttershy sonrió y la abrazó otra vez.

¡" Te amo, Twiligth!"

" Te amo también, Fluttershy ... Ella dijo como ella la abrazase.

* * *

La puesta de sol llegó rápidamente, y todos los ponys estaba a la espera en el mercado para el carruaje que tomaría a Fluttershy y Twilight para Canterlot.

" Ahora, ambas sean simpáticas. Tu quiere hacer una buena impresión con tus padres sobre tu relación, no Twiligth." Rarity aconsejó a sus amigas.

¡" Vamos, muéstrales tu bondad Fluttershy, definitivamente te amarán!" Rainbow Dash puso una pezuña alentadora en la parte de atrás de su amiga.

" yo … daré lo mejor de mi "

¡" no te preocupes Shy, estoy segura que te amaran!" El Pegaso no podría evitar asomar una sonrisa por la voz de su novia.

¡" Por supuesto que amarán a Fluttershy! ¿Por qué no lo harían? Ella es la pony más amable que conozco, y que la amarán como si ella fuera su hija. ¡ Estoy segura lo harán!"

¿" lo que Pinkie esta tratando de decir es que no es tienes que preocuparte terroncito, tengo la seguridad de que los padres sean tan agradables como la hija, cierto Twi?"

¡" Sí lo son, vas a fascinarles, Flutters!"

¡" gracias, chicas … estoy lista para conocerlos!"

¡" Abrazo Grupal!" Pinkie Pie gritó como ella abrazase a todos sus amigas antes de tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar.

"Ustedes son el mejor grupo de amigas que cualquier pony podría pedir, estoy feliz de que la princesa Celestia me halla mandado aquí desde el comienzo!"

" Tu también eres una gran amiga terroncito. ¡El día que llegaste a Ponyville cambió todas nuestras vidas para mejor!"

¡" Hey, miren!" Rainbow señaló el cielo donde un carruaje jalado por dos guardas reales estaba por llegar. Aterrizaron y saludaron a los ponys que estaban esperándolos a ellos.

¡" Ese es nuestro carruaje, deséenos suerte!"

¡" Buena suerte!" Abrazaron una última vez y observaron a sus amigas entrar en el carruaje para irse.

Twiligth y Fluttershy apenas hablaron a todo lo largo del paseo; Fueron ambos nerviosos. Twiligth probado para esconderlo, pero fue obvio.

¡" no te preocupes Shy, te amarán!"

¿" Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

" Sé que lo harán; ¡ Son mis padres después de todo!"

" yo … espero poder hablar normalmente "

¿" estas bien, Revoloteos … podrías hacer al meno el intento, por mi?" Fluttershy sintió a Twiligth sujetando sus pezuñas con las de ella y miró directamente a sus ojos.

¡" Lo haré … por ti!"

¡" Gracias!" Twiligth le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

La luna ya se había levantado cuando los guardas los dejaron en el balcón del palacio donde la Princesa Celestia y Shining Armor estaban esperándolas. Cuando la pareja salió del carruaje, se inclinaron ante la Princesa.

" Espero que hayan tenido un lindo paseo chicas." La Princesa los saludó.

¡" fue un gran paseo, " Twiligth saludo a los guardas que los habían traído, " Gracias, amigos!" Los guardas sonrieron con altanería y salieron.

¿" Así Twily, ésta es tu novia? ¿La que te hace feliz últimamente?"

" Sí. ¿Recuerdas a Fluttershy, cierto?"

¡" No me digas, claro que recuerdo! ¡ Me alegro ambas estén felices en esta relación!"

" Gracias … espero que no les moleste que halla venido también… "

" Realmente, sabia que tu también nos acompañarías, Fluttershy. Por eso es que envié un carruaje por dos. Ahora, entremos."La alicornio guio a sus invitadas. La Pegaso caminó cerca de su novia.

¿" Enserio te hago feliz…?"

¡" Por supuesto Shy, desde que estamos juntas mis días son mas felices!" Fluttershy frotó su rostro contra el cuello de su amante.

" tu también me haces inmensamente feliz, Twiligth "

Twiligth y Fluttershy entrelazaron sus colas. La unicornio miró a su hermano.

¿" Dónde están Cadence y nuestros padres, Shining Armor?"

" Cadence vendrá en poco tiempo, y nuestros padres ... no podrán estar aquí…."

¿" Qué? ¿Por qué?"

" no sé. Recibí una carta diciendo que no podrían venir y que estaban apenados … "

¿" Es así? Yo en realidad quería verlos y para presentarles a Fluttershy … tal vez otro día ... "

" Tal vez así sea. Pero ahora, díganme. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?"

" oh, pues bien … todo esto comenzó cuando escuche a Fluttershy admitir sus sentimientos hacia mi por accidente " Ambas se sonrojaron.

" No fue fácil, pero logramos llegar al final. Siempre supe que algo faltaba en mi vida, pero ahora que tengo a Fluttershy, siento que estoy completa." Fluttershy apartó la mirada, sonrojándose aun más.

" Me gusta oír eso, Twily. Estoy muy alegre de que tu finalmente eres tan feliz como yo. Ahora entiendes como me siento por Cadence."

¿" Realmente te alegras por mí?"

¿" Por supuesto, por qué no lo haría ? ¡Mi hermana pequeña crece!"

" pues bien, pensé que no lo aceptarías … porque… "

¿" son ambas yeguas? ¿Quién soy para juzgar? No hay manera, con razón o sin ella se que estas enamorada. Es simplemente amor, no importa como se presenta a sí mismo. Si tu eres feliz, soy feliz."

" Shining "

¿" Sí, Twily?" Twiligth abrazo a su hermano de un salto.

¡" Tu eres el mejor hermano mayor que cualquier hermana podría querer!"

" Y tu eres la mejor hermana que cualquier hermano podría pedir, Twily."

" Me enorgullezco de ti Twiligth Sparkle, y también de ti Fluttershy. Estoy encantada de ver que dos portadoras de los elementos de Armonía encontraron amor." Twiligth y Fluttershy intercambiaron miradas, luego sonrieron.

" pues bien, ahora que usted lo menciona, Princesa " Pero Twiligth se entrecortó por una puerta abriéndose y un guarda entrando. Él se inclinó ante la Princesa.

¡" Princesa Celestia, estoy apenado por interrumpir, pero su hermana requiere su asistencia!"

"Debo ir a ver que necesita. ¡ Me disculpo por salir de manera tan imprevista!"

" No se preocupe, Princesa Celestia. Debe cumplir con su deber; no puede simplemente ignorar esto."

" Gracias, Shining Armor, Twiligth, Fluttershy. Nos reencontraremos en otra vez."

¡" Hasta la próxima vez, Princesa!" Twiligth saludo con su casco a la Princesa que dejó el cuarto.

Pero la puerta no se cerró. Un pony sostuvo la puerta con magia para que no se cerrase y entró en el cuarto. Fue la alicornio rosada, la princesa Cadence.

¡" Mi amor Cadence si llegaste!"

¡" La cadencia!"

¡" Cadence!"

¡" Rayos de sol Rayos de sol! ¡Las mariquitas se despiertan! ¡Mueve ruidosamente tus pezuñas y haz una sacudida pequeña!"

¡" es tan bueno verte otra vez, Twiligth"! Ella dijo mientras abrazaba a Twilitgh " Quién habría pensado que la potrilla pequeña solía cuidar ahora esta enamorada?" La alicornio miró a Fluttershy sonriendo.

¡" Ven también únete al abrazo!" La Pegaso lentamente dirigió sus pasos hacia ellas, y cuando ella estaba a su alcance, Cadence la agarró y la abrazó.

" Tu siempre serás bienvenida aquí Fluttershy, con tal de que no hagas algo para lastimarse el pequeño corazón de Twililgh."

¡" Cadance!"

" nunca … le haría Daño princesa… "

" Por favor, llámame Cadence. Eres como familia ahora."

" Gracias… Ca..Cadence "

" Bueno cariño, se está haciendo tarde. ¿Qué piensan de ir a dormir ahora? Ustedes dos volverán a Ponyville mañana."

¿" Tan pronto? No podemos quedarnos un poco más tiempo?"

" No, Celestia está ocupada y ambos Cadence y yo tenemos deberes reales. Nos hicimos de tiempo para venir a decirles los orgullosos que estábamos y, pues bien, para verte otra vez. Hace tiempo que ya no nos vemos."

" Eso es cierto. ¡gracias, hermano mayor!"

" Ahora, Fluttershy, Cadence te llevará a su cuarto y Twily, tu sígueme."

¿" Qué?"

¿" no pensaste que las dejare a las dos pasar la noche en el mismo cuarto, verdad? Me alegro por ustedes y todo, pero como pareja aun no tienen el derecho de pasar la noche en un mismo cuarto."

* * *

**Estamos cerca del final de esta historia, de verdad apreciaría sus Comentarios para que me ayuden a continuar este trabajo si quieren ayudarme, comenten no sean tímidos!.**

**Editado 01/05/13 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome!.**

* * *

Shadow: PERDON, IM SORRY, SUMIMASEN, GOMEN NASAI! Me distraje con mis otros trabajos y deje de lado este, perdonen mi impertinencia, en fin este es el penúltimo capitulo de la PRIMERA temporada, solo falta el epilogo y ya terminamos, dejen sus review que hacen feliz al autor. Matta-ne!.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor, bueno también soy un idiota, despistado y pervertido pero eso es punto y aparte : 3 .

* * *

El epílogo

Una semana más tarde

¿" Cómo me veo Spike?"

¡" Muy bonita como siempre, Twilgth!"

¡" Gracias! Debería cepillar mi melena ahora ... Tu quédate aquí en caso de que Fluttershy venga; déjala entrar si ella llega, bueno?"

" No te preocupes, Twiligh. ¡ puede confiar en mí!"

¡" Sé que puedo!" El unicornio se apresuró alrededor de su casa. Fluttershy podría llegar de un momento a otro . Fue casi hora para su cita - su primera cita.

Y de seguro, un par de minutos más tarde hubo un golpe en la puerta. El dragón recién nacido lo abrió y vio en el exterior a Fluttershy.

¿" Oh, buenas noches la Spike, esta lista Twiligth?"

¡" Hey Fluttershy, ! Twiligth estará lista en un poquito."

¿" Gracias puedo entrar?"

¡" Seguro!" Fluttershy caminó dentro de la biblioteca. Spike dejó la puerta abrirse y levantó su brazo.

" Ven aquí, Owlowiscious, " El búho voló hacia el dragón, " voy a caminar con él ahora. ¡Espero que la pasen muy bien!" Spike y Owlowiscious salieron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

El pegaso se encontró a solas, rodeada por libros. Uno en el detalle percibió su atención, sin embargo. Estaba abierto, así es que ella decidió echarle un vistazo a la cubierta.

" Cómo verse bonita para ese pony especial." Ella no podía evitar soltar una risa nerviosa cuando ella leyó eso.

¿"Spike, quién estaba en la puerta? ¡Por favor dime que escondiste ese libro!" Cuando Fluttershy oyó la voz de Twilight, ella rápidamente cerró el libro y lo puso con los demás. Tan pronto como ella hizo eso, el unicornio apareció. Su melena estaba todavía mojada.

¿" Spike, por qué no me respondes? ¡Flutters!" Ella se congeló cuando ella vio a Fluttershy. Su corazón corría a velocidad como nunca antes; Ella esperó que Fluttershy no hubiera visto el libro.

" Twiligth ho..hola … que, te, tu te ves … esplendorosa "

¿"Crees que si? Quiero decir … Gracias, estas hermosa también." Twiligth dijo como ella bajase la escalera y a la que se acercó su novia. Ella miró perdidamente hacia los ojos cyan de Fluttershy antes de besarla. Fluttershy no cerró sus ojos durante el beso, pero ella lo devolvió. Cuando rompieron el beso, Twiligth vio la expresión de Fluttershy y rió nerviosamente.

¿"Que es tan interesante?" Fluttershy dijo cuándo rió nerviosamente el unicornio.

¡" Tu cara! ¡Eres tan linda!"

" … "

" Deberíamos salir ahora o estaremos retrasados."

¡" Sí, estoy lista!" Twiligth tomó la canasta con ella con su magia y se fue con Fluttershy.

Se encaminaron a la colina donde Fluttershy le había confesado a Twiligh sus sentimientos. Caminaron tan lentamente como podrían, sus colas se entrelazaron. Buscaron un buen lugar; lo cual no fue muy difícil, viendo como eran los únicos ponys presentes. La pareja puso la manta y se sentaron cerca la una de la otra.

¡" Ésta será la cita perfecta, Flutters!"

" Ya es, Twiligth ... justamente necesitamos estar solos. Soy tan feliz - verdaderamente feliz." El pegaso acarició con la nariz el cuello del unicornio con su cabeza.

" te amo Twiligth … te amo tanto " Ella la cubrió con un ala y la jaló aun más cerca, " Eso ha sido un poco más que una semana, y todavía no puedo creer que esté contigo. Tu eres una de la misma clase, Twiligth ... Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos. Tu eres el único pony con el que quiero estar." Twiligth casi gritaba. No sólo hizo pues Fluttershy lo dijo sin la necesidad de preguntar primero, pero ella también le dijo al unicornio qué tan profundo sus sentimientos eran. La yegua de color de lavanda puso una pezuña en la mejilla del pegaso, le hizo a ella mirar directamente a sus ojos, y la besó apasionadamente. Esta vez, Fluttershy cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el beso.

" Twiligth … "

" No diga más ya, Flutters. Por supuesto que vamos a estar juntos por siempre - te prometo que lo haremos. Tu eres especial para mí Fluttershy y nada alguna vez nos separará. Mi amor para usted es profundo y verdadero, y mi única pena es no haberme dado cuenta de ellos más pronto." Ella acabó con un abrazo y lágrimas en sus ojos. Fluttershy devolvió el abrazo con lágrimas de alegría también.

" Te Amo, Fluttershy; ¡ te amo un tanto!"

" te amo también, Twiligth ... " se abrazaron por mucho tiempo. Olvidaron observar la puesta de sol y comer, pero no tuvo importancia. Tuvieron la cita perfecta que siempre habían querido, y fue simplemente el comienzo. Tuvieron su vida entera para disfrutarla juntas, y después de esa noche, toda Equestria supo de su amor. Se encontraron rodeados por ponys cada vez que dejaron sus casas, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos se ingeniaron para librarse de ellos. Fue difícil de encontrar alguna parte donde pudieron estar solos, pero valió la pena. Su amor se quedó fuertemente, cultivando cada segundo en los años venideros. ¿Ningún pony podría interponerse en su felicidad ... o podrían hacerlo?

En alguna parte de un lugar desconocido

¿" Sobrevivieron? ¡Imposible! ¡ Debo ir y debo destruir a la pareja más feliz en Equestria ... tendré mi venganza, hahahahaha!"

* * *

**Sip, es el final, por ahora pero por supuesto se que hay preguntas que deben ser respondidas, y estas serán respondidas en la secuela la cual empezare el próximo año, así que manténgase en línea y espero que hallan disfrutado tanto de leer esta historia como yo disfrute escribirla, dejen sus review y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Editado 01/05/13 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome!.**

* * *

Shadow: Al fin, termine la primera temporada de mi primer trabajo en fanfiction, y tal como lo dijo MysteriousStanger en sus notas de autor originales, dejen reviews y quédense en línea esperando la segunda temporada, Matta-ne!


End file.
